Naruto Uzumaki: Bijuu are Summons! (NU:BS)
by axc-o
Summary: A story up for adoption for every writer who likes a story with nice background story. it even has a bastard timeline based on the uzumaki clan and the great ninja wars! it can be rated fiction M to K and anything in between. Review for collaborating ideas, PM for adoption and Logout for Flames!
1. Prologue

Hellow there fellow writers, here is a story I'm too busy to write myself so I tried to keep as few lose ends as possible for the one who wants to adopt it.

As always, I don't own Naruto and thanks for reading.

"xxxx" = speech (unless used for sarcasm) ; 'xxxx' = thoughts ; **xxxx** = grave/distorted voice - 'thoughts of said voice owner' ; ~xxxx~ = written text ;

*xxxx* = expression/sound effect ; KB = Kage Bunshin

/

Shinju is was not an evil demon as many had come to believe. It was once a kind Soul tree (The very first to exist) and had so much power through its veins the minimal movement would create natural disasters. This was why until that day it would never do anything to help those bipetal hairless things that came to its roots to pray to nature. That day it saw something in that woman eyes that told it she really needed its help or the entire race would perish to their wars. Risking everything it had protect so far it produced a fruit and let it fall into the woman's hands... it was later that this would bite it in its inexistent ass.

Rikudo sennin/hagoromo ootsutsuki was an idealistic fool that would never notice Juubi's true nature until the division of its chakra into the nine bijuu and sealing its body in a compressed mass of earth (possibly a large part of the future tsuki no kuni's land) and launch it into orbit aKa making a second moon that orbits around the old one. His in childhood his mother would always tell him how much important was peace and even what she did to stop wars. At one day when he was at his teens, his mother would leave him a parchment telling her time was up and that she had to return the fruit's power to its rightful owner and never came back.

It was around this time his Pilgrimage would begin and he would start writing his founds about chakra and the mysterious effect it had with writen characters.

By the time Rikudo was 30-40 he is a married man to a red-haired woman of Uzumaki surname (Not a clan yet, only a large family of fishermen) and has had three children, two boys and a girl (the boys being the oldest and youngest). At the age of 50 there have been sightings of a creature walking towards the fishing village destroying everthing in its path by merely moving. Juubi is on rikudo's tracks and the latter seeks help from the demon clans (future summoning clans) at the inminent danger. Most demon Clans bosses agree to help battle Shinju out of battle lust, but only nine offer what rikudo seeks: a container for juubi's power. In this, the rite consisted in mating with the demon Bosses to make a Heir with the power of Shinju's Fruit (Hurray for allmighty Females!) [remember that strong females seek strong offspring and what better one than a child which will contain a part of a god] and the newborns mature quickly to be better prepared to contain the mighty entity and due rikudo being there for them all their lives they see him as their father and each other and the three human childrend of rikudo as half siblings

The battle with Juubi lasted three days and nights, the deciding factor were the demon clans allied to rikudo which distracted the beast while rikudo recovered power and summoned the earth/nature energy to boost the sage's attacks. The sealing of juubi into his body only lasted enough for him to divide its power into nine equal parts and passing them to his bijuu children, but the short time of the pure energy in his body was enought to awaken a mutation in rikudo, he now possesed the rinnengan.

the following years Rikudo stays with his human family and his bijuu children stay with their clans as Heirs to train their newfound powers and being adoctrinated in their respective clan's ways.

At the age of 70 Rikudo is officially the oldest human on earth (for the period) and his body takes the toll of not only his age but containing Shinju even for a few hours. the old man is now in bed sorrounded by his human and bijuu children ready to give them his inheritance and that of his reciently deseased wife who passed away a few days before. To his eldest son he gives his Yin Chakra which later would awake the sharingan when said son ran away to distract his mind from his fathers death by killing many bandits that settled nearby; to his youngest human son he gives his blood which at being altered by the juubi's chakra contains the ability to increase ones elemental affinity to new highs which the boy would soon discover as he runs to his mother grave to cry his soon to be death father; to his human daughter he gives his Yang chakra that would later be the origin to all the uzumaki bloodline traits and unlike her brothers the woman stays with his father and bijuu siblings until his end and also recieves his notes of the uprising art of fuuinjutsu rikudo himself was creating; to his bijuu children he breaks the remains of his soul and body to create with them nine jade magatamas that contained whatever little spark was left of the shinju fruit his mother would have eaten, it would boost their skills tenfold and would later remind his non human children of their father and their human family.

Time passed and the chakra released by the battle with shinju would give origin to shinobi clans that would later prosper and seek more lands. This gave origin to the infamous Clan Wars in which uchiha and senju would often participate and flaunt their ancestor's gift to their clans. Due his demostration of power the other clans would seek the power of the brother clans and ofter assault the demon clans territory by stalking the only ones who still knew where to find them: the uzumaki.

The daughter of rikudo would always visit her bijuu siblings at least twice a month due the distance between her house in Uzu no kuni and the demon clans lands and when she got married and pregnant it was her sibling who would visit her whenever they found time in their lives as Clan heads. The following decades this ritualistic practice would continue as the uzumaki family became bigger and bigger, due the longevity rikudo blessed his daughter with and it passed to her children and the ones of their own, and while rikudo's daughter would later widow her children and grandchildren would always be there for her.

Her bijuu siblings loved to visit their nephews and nieces specially when toddler as they where the purest beings among earth in their eyes and when child as it was then the mysterious mischievous gene of the uzumaki would activate and the pranking wars week would begin. Saddly it was this cheerfull rites that would attract the interest of the shinobi clans.

The ninja clans would assault the caravans of uzumaki that went to visit their demonic family and would practically stick to the shadow of the great demons when they turned home. Most of the assault would be countered by the seals rikudo left to his daughter and sometimes the demon clans would step foward and spook the shinobi, the bijuu would also easily discover their stalkers and would either kill them or distract them enough to dissapear from their sight.

This attacks would soon become more frequent and aggresive which forced the uzumaki and demon clans to join efforts to forge a hole in reality that with loving care (bijuudama Galore!) would later become the "summons dimension" as the demon clans that went through would never return, but the bijuu-uzumaki family did not want to be apart and created what would later be known as the nine great summoning scrolls (which would finally known as the forbidden summoning scrolls) and several other scrolls for the demon clans whose attachments to the human plane (and secretly battle lust) made them ask for a summoning contract too.

Several centuries would pass and errors would happen. (4 centuries to be exact)

The Day of Theft would be forever carved in the uzumaki's souls. An Uchiha caravan came one day to visit their distant family after said clan elders saw with envy the gifts of pearls and all powerfull seals their brother and rival clan (the senju) would return with after their semestral visits to their other sibling clan. They were greeted with open arms... the fools. as soon as the teenagers uchihas saw a group of young uzumaki practicing summoning with the great matriach they attacked and slain the beloved woman who even at her old age gave her all to protect her precious ones.

That day many uchiha and other clan's members across the human plane suffered the wrath of the vengeful bijuu at the death of their sister. But the damage was done, that day the uchiha caravan returned with several of the lesser summoning contract copies and tied their filthy blood in their paper and while many of the summons rejected the new contracts and liberated their scrolls several others as the snakes summons had so much bloodlust that they joyfully accepted their new summoners.

The bijuu scrolls were not an exception to the Day of theft, but as soon as the first contract clan rejected the uchihas (the toads incidentally) they knew they couldn't just summon the great beasts so they copied the seals of the scrolls and with the very little understanding they had of seals (thanks to the stolen gifts of the senju and the uzumaki scrolls) they created a several copies of the great scrolls and used them as kamikaze units against the other clans. the nine great demons took every summoning their clans received in hope they found all of their scrolls and kill all of their "summoners".It was the beginning of the legend of the evil demons known as the bijuu.

Then, The Night of Madness. Shukaku was one of the most bloody between the bijuu siblings, she stayed several days after a summoning just to be sure she had killed all humans at the summoning site she had appeared and this was her fall. One day as Shukaku was killing desert-sailers until the last rays of sunlight touched the dunes she saw a tiny figure with white robes, patches of hair barely covering his disfigured head and a pair of demented eyes that greedily examined her sandy form for several seconds before nodding as in approval. what happened next would haunt the summoning dimension and later the human plane in the form of demonic retribution.

"MAFUUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichibi no tanuki, the Nightmare of the Desert, was born.

Bloody tears cried the remains of the family of rikudo as nothing they did could cure their delirious sibling/aunt. They thought they would be sheltered being in a different dimension... how wrong they were. while their physical bodies remained untouched at their home, their minds were exposed in the chakra constructs they formed to enter the human plane. One bad sealing was all it took to take a beloved member of their family away and would soon take all the others too.

The Beginning of the End came when an Uchiha heir at his prime was vanished from his clan for they wanted his rival as their leader in the new village. After discovering the cursed secret of his family eyes, killing his own brother and taking his eyes for said power he also found the last of the copies of the great scrolls his clan ever made. The battle at the future Valley of the end took place that evening and just as his ancestors he summoned the nine great beasts seeking to control them with his new optic powers. It was easy. The pain and hatred of the bijuu synchronized with his ambitions of revenge and only the blessing of rikudo's blood in the form of mokuton restrained the power of the nine enough for a desendant of the red haired fuuinjutsu masters to seal the nine ones in containment urns.

All but one the bijuu were defeated as the great Kurama managed to break from her prison only to find herself enclosed by an armor of repulsive energy that took control of her weakened mind and attempted another assault against the senju and his wife. Imprisoned once again, this time sepulted under torii gates inside the mind of the uzumaki woman who would listen no words coming from her snout. Her hatred was justified! She did not deserve this! She would not stay traquil as long as the Uchiha lived! They were Family Dammit!

More decades passed and the woman who was Kurama's prison passed her charge to her grand-daughter. That one was a true bitch! Chaining her to a floating rock! And the damn stakes! if this were her real body Kurama would be already dead by asphyxia, crucifixion and even worse: Neutering! neither of them had luck? She was the one with a stake at her fucking womb! (neutering is unisex) Some family she was! if this was what uzumaki had fall then never again would she come to human plane once she were free from that bitch. And she never bothered to visit either! and... damn, it'd be some shitty decades being staked and no one to talk. At least mito came every odd day to check the seal... and she did told her how was the clan those days... and she was muttering again...

It wasn't long before Kurama was awaken and released from her prison, only to fall into another fucking genjutsu! Dammed spinny wheeled pinky eyes! Flashes of blood corpses, chains and a spectre fly through her mind as she faints in her new prison. At least it wasn't constricted by any type of construct, it could be worse.

And she had to open her damn snout. Water, filthy and muddy water that reached her paws and wetted her chakra fur, how it was possible? no clue, but damn was it irritating! and there it goes another handful of chakra. what the yami was her container doing that he or she needed so much of her chakra? and it aint more than a decade since her sealing! what was he/she doing? drinking venom instead of milk? stuffing his/her tiny mouth with nails and pointy things? Kurama could understand that he/she was doing some hard pranking but this was too much! AND she/he never came to even greet his/her charge! What a rude little punk!what the heck that bitch was doing with this new uzumaki's teaching?

/

AN: And cut! now, this is all I could write for the moment and all the plot hole I could remember from canon. please review if you find another hole in the plot and Pm me if you want to adopt the story or want to share ideas...

with no more to say,

Sandalia!...srry, wrong footwear. Sayonara!


	2. Beginnings I

AN: Decided to add a few more years so we reach the present and corrected some not intented grammar errors.

Anyway, here an attempt for the second chapter. As you may read I continuously write the bijuu as "it"s this doesn't mean their are genderless but that the adopting writer can choose the whatever gender they choose.

To the story!

* * *

Instinct

The base of all human psychology, in our earlier days it was all one had to survive the wildness of those times. It kept one away from predators and oblige human to learn what was safe and to stay away from danger. But due humanity evolution the only instincts newborns develop are those of basic needs like breath, feed and dependency to their mothers. Now, it was those instincts that kept a four years old redhaired boy from dying while surviving on his own.

It all begun the very day of his birth when the not even five hours old baby would have his first assassination attempt by the hand of an enraged anbu.

/scrying the past/

"Die demon spawn!" Several times would the man stab the newborn before the latters cries alerted the hokage and his three advisors who were counseling at a neighbor room.

"what the hell are you doing?!" Exclaimed the old leader while stopping the man's hand from continuing its deed. At the same time the five individuals where witnesses of an automatic application of the shiki fuuin at the child's belly when it extracted the chakra of it's prisoner and after filtering it using it to heal the course this was not what the adults saw.

While it freezed them at first, now they were only seconds of letting the frantic soldier finish his kill when the red energy receded to the seal and they relaxed their postures if only a bit, it may be related to the whisker marks that the energy left in the boys cheeks as if reminder of what he is.

"Do you have any idea of what you could have done?! If the boy is killed the kyuubi will be freed and we have no spare Uzumaki newborns to seal it into again, it would be our doom!" the anbu immediately let go of his weapon and fell to his knees, but before he could say anymore the sandaime interrupted him again "keep quiet, we have not the liberty of killing our forces for their ignorance. now go and call the full counsil. we can't have this going on"

After a few minutes the counsil assembled. As the civilians trying to control their panic and the ninja were waiting for answers as to what happened, the elder sarutobi took the hokage's seat and spoke.

"As dictated in the clause 13b paragraph 4 in the shodaime's codex and due yondaime's demise, I Hiruzen Sarutobi hereby retake the hokage's mantle until a new one is instated or, in the case the counsil agrees, until my own demise. Say aye if agreed." after a quick head count the notion was aprooved and the sandaime continued "As you know we were attacked by the kyuubi and while many havee dead in this battle we must proceed to damage control. General Shikaku, Counsilwoman Haruno, our losses?"

Shikaku Nara, the general comander of the jonin forces and clan head of the nara clan took the stage and reported the loss of 40 jonin 95 chunin 10 genin and 243 civilians, but the latters due the panic and falling buildings. Haruno Kazue, a relatively young woman, now widow, owner of half of the business in konoha proceeded to inform the loss of a sixth of the village's structures, with a smile on her face she added the buildings were mainly commercial and a few civilian houses. The smiling cause most of them were rival companies and one of the houses were her husband's family house which she "accidently" locked to prevent any opportinist thief.

"I see, we will proceed with the reconstructing protocol after the meeting, moving onto the main reason you are here..." with a snap of fingers anbu "inu" dropped from the shadows with a baby in his arms "Yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze, has sacrificed his life and that of this childs mother, Kushina Uzumaki, to seal the rampaging Kyuubi no kitsune inside this orphan child-" "the demon mus-" a civilian counsilman almost interrupted, but a quick KI rise from the sandaime stoped him and any others "AND! Not an hour ago he has had an attempt against his life" There was no need to tell them about how the child survived so he did not

"Now, I'll say it one time and one time only and you better get this throught your thick skulls before any more stupid assesination attempts. If the child dies the seal will break! Kyuubi will be freed and we have no other child of Uzumaki heritage to seal kyuubi once again! The consequences of his dead then are obvious and I will not waste my breath saying them, but under no circunstance will any of you present will speak of this child's charge as insurrance of his and our survival the next years. Until we can secure another Uzumaki to recieve the charge of being Kyuubi's jinchuriki is in our best intentions to keep this Naruto Uzumaki alive. Any questions?"

This time Danzo Shimura, elder of the village, adviser and leader of the not-so-secretly-operating ROOT black ops took the stage "I propose the notion for the child to be under my care, I'll assure his early training and he will be our weapon against enemy na-" "No, Danzo. While I'd consider your training for any other bloodline child with no demon in its gut we have records from Shodaime's wife, Mito Uzumaki, that clearly express the jinchuriki need their emotions and a strong will to keep the beasts at bay" A uncomfortable silence followed, but was quickly broked by a unsatified Danzo "The child's father?" "unknown" "and his future?"

At this the sandaime took his time to think his answer while many of the clan heads and one counsilwoman proposed to adopt the child, most of them for the benefits of having the power of the kyuubi under their fists, but there were some like Tsume Inusuka that remembered Kushina and wished to take care of her child. Ignoring all these petitions the sandaimed rised

"Enough! the child can't be abopted by a clan as it would break the power balance between us and so he will be sent to the local Orphanage were he will live until his body matures enough for ninja training as stated in the Orphan-nin program installed by the nidaime. Is there any other pending matters?" after a minute of silence he continued "Counsil dismissed! Proceed with the reconstructing protocol"

'now all they have to do is read between the lines and follow their hatred and soon...'

/back to the present/

And so, the life of Naruto was marked to be filled by hatred and ignorance. The first year it wasn't so bad, the nurses would give him a rough care but gave him all he needed to survive, this last being the key word as being nurses they knew exactly what was thin limit between inanition and malnutrition. Afterall, we wouldn't want a strong demon, no? This year the young Naruto learned many important lessons for his particular life:

First two months) _this one _must not Cry. It would make things worse as every nurse seemed to have a sadistic streak

Third month) _this one _must not smile to or mimic _them _it will anger _them_ and will either hurt or ignore _this one_

fourth to fifth month) _Them _have different faces and not everyone will hurt _this one_ as badly as the others, remembering their faces is a must

six to seventh month) While _this one _can move (sit and roll) and interact with the things around him, _this one_ must be alone or will hurt

eight to ninth month) While trying the complex art of crawling, _this one _found there are others like _this one_, but _this one _must not talk to them or will hurt. Also, _this one _is different from _the_ others, _them _refer _this one _as "Demon" and "Naruto". While many refer _this one _as the first one they do it with _danger voice _and the few that use the second one use the _safer voice. This one _will now refer _this one _as _Naruto_, but _Naruto_ understands he must not let the _danger them_ hear him as such or _Naruto _will hurt

Tenth to twelfth month) Naruto has learned "eat" can be danger too, eat that smells _green_ is hurt "in", ones that smell _purple_ are big hurt "in" and sometimes "out" too; the ones that smells _white _or_ whitish_ is safe. Naruto remembers _them_ the same way as _eat_ too even if they are many. Most _White-them_ are safe, is safer if they stay crouching in_ blacks_...

That reminds Naruto when first met _Black Naruto_, he followed me when crawling and never say anything, but still made Naruto worry. He is silly, always does as Naruto and is the only one of _blacks_ that is always safe but the _black-them_ also help Naruto by tailing _green and purple thems_ and telling naruto if they are too near...

Anyway, along _white-them_ are the _them-samas_, _them_ always listen and do as _them-samas_ say. _Them-samas_ have many faces and naruto has yet to remember them all, they seem to get bigger as soon as Naruto remember them, but most of them have a big mark on them, that really helps naruto to remember. _Green-them_ are _danger them_, they always see naruto with _danger eyes_ and sometimes call naruto _demon_, but are the _purple-them_ that are the big danger them, they are the them that hurt and call naruto as _demon_ and some of them are too sneaky for the _black-them_ to tell naruto if they are near.

Also, there are the _different them_. _Big green_ is loud, always yelling "youth" this and that with his shiny white mouth. While he is remembered as _big green_, he has never hurt naruto and is quite a silly_ them_, just as _black naruto_.

Then is P_urple Dango_, he is one of the _soft-them_ and acts just as all _purple-them_ but not to Naruto, it is as if _them_ were _demon_ to _purple dango_. Naruto remembers him as that cause this _them_ always give naruto _white "sweet" balls_ to eat and he calls them dango.

There is also the _white-sama_, he is like the _them-sama_ for _them-samas_ as every_ them_ listen to _white-sama_. He is... Different. He smiles and acts as a _white-them_, but there is something that smells _danger_ when naruto sees him maybe cause there is no _black-them_ that can help naruto tell when _white-sama_ is near.

Lastly there is the _red-not-them_, he is a silly one too, but is the only "good" one naruto knows. He always comes when naruto is hurt and makes naruto smell safe and not-hurt. Even when he has no _black-them_ naruto smells him whiter than _white-them_. _White-them_ even refer _him_ as _demon_ just like naruto and naruto smells naruto white then _red-not-them_ must be white like naruto too.

First birthday) Naruto learned by listening them-adults repeating references to things many times and their eyes when referring to those things, and while he couldn't say most of the "words" he remembered them. Naruto learned big yellow-orange was "sun" and when he was up it was "day" and those big changing whites were "moon" and when "she" and "her" sister were up it was "night".

That was other thing, _soft-them_ were called "she" and not "he". This was something _purple dango_ seemed to try to teach him with weird "hand" movements and "hugs", Naruto "liked" the hugs she gave him, she was soft and she also touched his "whiskers" and made him feel like when_ red-not-them_ came for him without the hurt from _danger-them_.

Naruto's "thoughts" were interrupted by an "anbu" and he knew something was wrong for him to step out the "shadows", but before Naruto could do anything the anbu grabed him by the legs and carried the hanging toodler outside. The following would be one of the most beautiful memories for naruto, just because he couldn't remember anything past the "flying" through the roofs towards a festival.

So many colors, so many suns! no, these were "lights" and "lamps" and they are red, maybe they are good like _red-not-them_!

In his amaze he realized too late he begun giggling and quickly turned to look the anbu's eyes for any sign of danger, he found many.

Hurt! The anbu had throw Naruto towards the soil next to a group of adults with torches and knifes, not that the toddler noticed, he was more worried with a splitting headache from falling face first.

"Remember! No killing or the demon will get free, but all the pain we do will be felt!"

...

Naruto woke up in his bed at the orphanage feeling sore and having the feeling of having forget something important that was related to those red lamps from yesterday. Ignorance is a bliss they say, ne?

* * *

Many months passed and Naruto learned how to walk without falling on his "butt" which was among the new words he learned from "Anko" who was delighted to hear her name as his first official spoken word. His actual first word was "Tsuki" which he said one night after looking at the rare sight of two blue moons, but since Anko smiled more when he said her "name" he decided to not speak any other word for a week, in which the snake mistress asked constantly for him to say her name again and again. Naruto didn't mind this, the more he said her name the more dango she gave him.

He also noticed that nobody else were near when Anko came to visit him, not even an anbu which was odd, but since she didn't come that often he hadn't notice earlier. Whenever the chunin came she would hug him constantly telling him she "missed" her "naru-chan cuddling time" and that she would give all her "ryo" for a "naru-pillow" to have at night. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of this, in one hand Anko was soft, and gave him hugs and dango, and rubbed his whiskers, on the other hand she liked pointy thingies and those were danger... but she never hurt him... but...then...hn...

Another thing he archieved was writing. Yes, this one year old Naruto could write! nothing would be out of his reach anymore, we would even write the words he couldn't speak! now, if he or anyone could actually read whatever those wiggly lines and dots he wrote meant it would be perfect. He also tried his hand at drawing, but so far he could only draw the tsuki twins and dango. meaning he could wobbly draw a wannabe circle and fill it with wiggly lines. At least this time his faithful Anko could actually recognize the drawn dango, but it would have been better if she didn't confuse the tsuki twins with big dango.

Around four months of more walking around, eating (which now came with weird solids), evading green and purple "people" thanks to their shadows, speaking and "visiting" Anko, (he still has some problems with grammar) it was the last one that came to his room asking for a present for it was her "birthday". When he asked what was birthday with his confused face and a tilt of his head she explained this was the same day that 10 "years" ago she had been born and that was a thing to celebrate. Then she would turn palid and see Naruto oddly as if looking for something then would yell that she would come in a "quicky" and run through the open "window". This would intrigue Naruto, but decided to focus in what to give his Anko for this Birthingy and went under his bed where he hid all the thing he could collect while walking.

After a while Anko returned with a snake plushy which was as soft as her "breasts" and continuously say "sorry" for "forgetting" the birthday of "naru-chan" which by now Naruto figured was what she called Naruto. So, while grabbing the plushy he walked towards anko and using the fact she was on her knees push his face against hers like he had saw that girl do when a boy gave her a teddy bear and after separating and putting the snake under his bed he returned with a flower clip a chubby woman would drop a month ago and put it on her hand...which didn't react and let it fall...he tried again, this time pushing it to her face, which was oddly white, only to see it fall again...Once again with clip in hand Naruto looked for a place to leave the clip on for anko to grab and remembering her putting a lot of dango sticks on her mouth which was now convenietly open Naruto puts the clip inside and goes back to his bed as it was time for his midday napping.

* * *

The next days Anko seemed to have a "none of your bussines" on her face, Naruto wasn't sure if this was the correct definition of that nice red color on Anko's cheeks since when he asked (he had learned to say "whatsat?" while pointing) she would always turn her head away and he couldn't tell if she was "lying", but he trusted her and she has taught him most of his known words.

But that event two months ago wasn't the main worry for young naruto these days. Since Anko's birthday he begun to notice many of the behaving patrons of _them_ he learned the previous year begun to repeat this year too, and according to the orphanage's "calendar", which Anko used to begin teaching him to read, the kyuubi festival was coming the next week and, if she read correctly, his birthday was the same day. The day they found this they begun to plan his escape from the orphanage to celebrate his birthday with a dango dinner paid by the kind matron that left her purse near naruto's room for him to inspect and grab some "ryo" coins that Anko told him to always collect if found cause they could exchange these coins for big many dango...or was it "several" many? Naruto dind't know, Anko had tried to teach him so many words he didn't remember them all.

It was just their luck when a day before the festival Anko would come and tell naruto she had been given a "long-term mission and wont be able to see him at his birthday.

That was the last time he would ever see her until chunin exams, not that he would know that as we would never remember these interactions as long as the reinforced memory seal and the taboo seal would stay active.

The following day Naruto tried to escape and see the festival just as Anko planned. Once again would the villagers beat him, but this time a medic-nin would heal him too so that his suffering would last longer and just as the year before he would get his memories sealed away by the sandaime. The only difference here would be when Naruto saw his destroyed snake plushy and all his memories of that night and the one a year before would come back with revenge making him scream to the skies... New measures would be taken as not only his memories of the beatings would be sealed, but also all his memories of Anko.

...

Naruto stood up and walked to his window to look at the twin moons...he felt incomplete...he felt hollow.

* * *

Here you may question, what of Anko? Did she forgot about Naruto? Why didn't she look for him? Well, she did tried twice.

The first one was when she returned from her mission, it was late at night and she didn't want to report to the hokage before hugging her naru-pillow and a good nine hours sleep, but when she found Naruto he wouldn't recognize her and when she tried telling him about their time together he would grab his head in pain and faint, but before she could do anything else an ambu team came, seized her a took her to the sandaime who would threaten her to not interact with Naruto in any form.

The second time was when she found Naruto getting beat by some foodsellers, apparently he had escaped the orphanage and tried to get some dango from the men, but they decided to give him something else. She would then procced to beat the shit out of them and take Naruto to her appartment.

By that time she had thought about what had happened to him the night she returned, deduced it was some kind of mental seal powered by his own energy and brought a chakra suppresor tag from the local seal maker, but while she activated the seal and the ones in Naruto lose enough power for him to say "Anko-chan!" and jump for a hug, the hokage and his anbu came in and seized the both of them quickly taking of the tag and activating the woman's cursed seal's punishment section.

According to Hiruzen that was her last opportunity, if she ever did something like that night she would get executed for treason even if the real traitors were _them_.

...

The third year of his live was filled with trying to understand how he could do the things he did, how did he knew the things he knew, but each time he tried to remember a strong headache would prevent him from doing so and soon he would follow his instincts and never try to remember again as it only would _hurt_.

He could walk, run and even jump but he didn't remember ever learning how; and he could say, read and write many words but no one had ever taught him. He decided to trust his body and instincs and when his birthday came he listened to them when they went wild screaming for him to run.

It didn't matter. At the end, he wasn't a runner. At the end, he was an infant. At the end, he couldn't escape _them_. At the end, it _hurt__._

* * *

AAAAAND CUT!

What do you think guys? I know Naruto is behaving a bit faster than normal toddlers, but as you have seen he has had to trust his instincs to survive even the first and second years of his life and considering many authors write about how baby-nins should develop earlier than common babies then Naruto here is actually developing like any and all ninja babies are espected to with the help of a child Anko whose age I changed only lightly as in the original cannon most jonin are around their 25 years when nnruto is 12, meaning an age difference of 13 years and now i'm taking four of those years for anko considering that she looked more around itachi's age and Orochimaru wouldn't accept anything less than prodigy for a puppil.

I'll leave a poll at my profile for what pairing (form simple pairing up to a four-way pairing) we should have in this story as I'm willing to write two more chapters before leaving it and focus on my studies as I planned, but considering some problems... oh well, I'll just write until before chunin exams so remember to put your some constructive input in your comments and see ya!


	3. Beginnings II

AN: Due a small mistake from my part the poll to decide the pairing wasn't visible until 30th's noon, please do check it and vote.

Most importantly: This Chapter will mark the beginning of MY variation of the story and here are the main thing it will contain so you can decide to follow it or begin your own following the guidelines I wrote at my profile.

Main pairing will be Fem kurama. Should the poll end in one of the harem options then I'll post another poll for who the other one/two female(s) will be, but I will be increasing the heart points of certain females that caught my eyes in the meanwhile just in case you choose them.

Bijuu will be: Shukaku- Fem , Matatabi-Fem, Isobu-Fem, Son Goku-Male, Kokuo-Male, Saiken-Male (will be mate to katsuyu and true slug summons boss), Chomei-Fem, Gyuki-Male and Kurama-Fem. Shinju was a tree and gave fruit on its own so its herm. that is a 4.5/5.5 bijuu gender rate favoring females.

The time line will be measured in BR and AR (before and after rikudo sennin's birth):

?br human wars 31br Kaguya is born - 1br Kaguya eats shinju's fruit and becomes usagi no megami - 0 rikudo is born

15ar Kaguya returns to shinju 70ar rikudo deseased - 120ar shinobi clans stablish - 520ar rikudo's daugther dies/The Day of Theft - 540ar The Night of Madness -

640ar The Beginning of the End/Hashirama Vs Madara battle - 650ar First Shinobi war - 670 twenty years of peace - 690ar Second Shinobi war -

708ar kyuubi is sealed in Kushina - 709ar Uzu is destroyed - 710ar ten years of peace - 720ar Third shinobi war - 728ar Kannabi bridge battle -

730ar Minato is yondaime hokage/end of war by the years ending - 736ar Naruto is born/kyuubi's attack

Also, in this story I'll focus in fuuinjustsu and Ninjutsu(with Alchemy base) to turn Naruto into a Muscled Nicholas Flamel (the one from the immortal nicholas flamel book series)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto universe, that goes to kishimoto who now can only pull a deus ex machina to stop the supersaiyan 3 madara.

* * *

Deadlast

That they call me. Dobe and idiot are other names for me due their ignorance. they are too innocent, too naive and will probably die as soon as they left for their first C-rank mission. Still, credit where its due, they would probably be right if it weren't for that meeting with the kyuubi all those eight years ago and the following ones.

It wasn't that much of a first meeting...

(Flashback no jutsu!)

Just after fainting from the beating at his fourth birthday He found himself in a sewer with many pipes that glowed blue and one that was red. It was Red-not-them! he was here! Naruto started running towards the opposite flow of the pipe as he knew it would guide him to its origin and hopefully to Red.

It was a bit of disappointment that the great beast was sleeping, even if it was slightly shivering from both the water that covered all the floor reaching Narutos belly (at that time) and the considerably sized stream of red Chakra that flowed from its tails and into the seal tag (which Naruto couldn't read) to be later directed by the pipes through all of Naruto's body. But it gave him an answer to who was _Red-Not-Them_, the one _Them_ call "Demon" just as him. The only one he could hope could understand him.

It was a fox. well...a nine-tailed fox to be precise. It was really a sight, it was just like any other fox he had saw but with some unique traits like: ORANGE fur! that covered its body (Aweshome!), cute long rabbit-like ears, black marks that covered its eyes and extended to the insides of its ear, human-like hands and nine looong tails that covered its body like a... blanket.

With the last statement filling his little head, Naruto did the most brave and insane thing a human of that era could do: He climbed one of the hands of the kyuubi and jumped onto its back where he took the tip of one of its tails and used it to cover his body.

...It was waaaaaaarm...

* * *

The next morning Naruto wakes up at the hospital feeling sore, just like all his previous birthdays, but this time he didn't feel empty as he had finally found who was the one was always there for him, healing him after the beatings, helping him run if he needed just a tiny boost more. He finally met Red and... wait, was Red a he or a she?... and wait once again, where was the sewer he met red? would he find he/she ever again? did the fox abandoned him at the hospital?

All these questions and more were interrupted by the White-sama as it entered the room

"jiji!" *cuckle* "hello Naruto-kun"

The night Hiruzen took Naruto's memories of Anko he found that if he were to change anko's persona with his and use some of these memories, Naruto's loyalty to the village and himself would be assured. Now he was his "jiji" and it was him who "taught" what he knew. What the sandaime didn't know was that Naruto's instincs told the boy he was hidding something and that even if his memories said he was "good" he should never trust him, plus it was suspicious remembering him act like a woman.

"how are you feeling?" mocked the hokage "A bit sore but I'll manage" answered the young

After a few moments of chit chat Naruto spoke the question he had been rolling around his head "jiji, do you think I could have some books to study for my time at the shinobi academy? I know its early, but I got nothing else to do..."

It seemed his acting abilities were top notch that morning or Hiruzen decided to ignore his reasons thinking about the advantage of having the village weapon being so eager to take its place under his command

"Of course naruto-kun, I'll send a chunin with the book to the orphanage"

At this Naruto fidgeted on his chair

"They threw me out again, just like the other years. but now said they wont recieve me back"

This was also another of his altered memories as Hiruzen could let his weapon remember how to escape its designed cag-place, yes, place.

"Did they now? Well, I will have to talk with them later. why don't we go eat something and take you to get an aparment? would you be okay living on your own?"

*grumble~* Naruto's stomach decided to answer

"ho, it seems like that is a yes, let's go then"

(Flashback no jutsu! Kai!)

The following weeks Naruto would establish the rutine of wake-eat-search-eat-search-eat-read-sleep or WESESERS, and jusr as it says the young boy entered the sewers daily looking for his friend. While he never found the kyuubi he did make a map of the complete sewer system of Konoha and even found some secret paths that ended in peculiar places:

Outside the village (the joint spy network of iwa, kumo, ame and kusa), inside the hokage's monument (the civilian bunkers in case of invasion), a strange throne room with a corpse and a large statue towering it all(madara's) and finally a short of room with a large door (entry to root HQ) and many other tunnels that connected the room to many places outside the village.

He would have explored more, but when he found the room with the large door he was almost found by some ambu with the kanji for Ne (root) on their masks and since they smelled like blood Naruto decided to stop going down the sewers. He couldn't found his friend there anyway.

On the other hand his progress with the books the Sandaime gave him was steady and now he knew the basis of Bukijutsu (weapons techniques) with kunai and shuriken, the basic academy style taijutsu kata and, by the time he finished mapping the sewers, he finally unlocked his chakra. (Hiruzen just wanted a weapon, why would a weapon need to know anything but fight?)

Sadly, all of this costed him a full year to finish and soon October 10th came again. The beatings, which would oddly stop as if to let him study, returned with vengeance and as soon as the sun setted Naruto found himself restrained and _Nailed _to a wall.

While the beating lasted longer and the med-nins even injected him adrenaline to keep him awake (which he could oddly do remember) He found himself in that almost forgotten sewer he could never find. Naruto rushed through the tunnels and pipes, this time exploring and mapping it, trying to find where this particular sewer connected with the main pipe but never found a rute that didn't return to the main chamber or the Fox's Chamber who wouldn't wake up either.

Tired of running and mapping, Naruto returned to the fox's chamber and like the last time begun to reach for a paw to climb.

When another crazy and stupid idea came to his little mind: Was the fox male or female?

And so, with balls made of diamond and a brain bean-sized, the young boy climbed the fox's hinderpaws to unfold one of the universes great mysteries. It was a Vixen.

* * *

The Next morning Naruto found himself still nailed to the wall where he received the beating, looking up the sky he guessed it was too early for anyone to be awake and with considerable effort unattached himself from the wall to made his way to his appartment.

After closing the door and entering the bathroom for a shower, he found some nails didn't pierced only his clothes but his flesh and it was up to the boy to take them off. Naruto did so after entering the shower and used the water to wash off the blood while looking with a smile of his face as "Red", as he called "her", closed his wounds and healed them leaving no trace of damage as he would check later with a mirror. (should he had look his eyes he would had noticed his now slitted pupils)

He really owed his life to that vixen.

Later, he would try to map the sewers he traveled last night and while he never found anything like them in his other maps, he did found the sewers of Red looked quite similar to a human shape (to a circulatory system, but he doesn't know what is that).

* * *

A week after his birthday the Hokage came to his door and asked about his wellbeing telling him also that he didn't came for his birthday as he was out the village in a diplomatic conference with suna.

After a while, the sandaime prepared to depart when Naruto asked for more books about minerals and forging which he became interested into after reading about custom made weapons in the bukijustu books.

The old leader considered this and soon he remembered that the academy also asked for a written exam and while he would had liked a zealot weapon with no ideals but the village protection, Naruto HAD to learn about history and other things to pass the exam and become a shinobi under HIS jurisdition.

"Very well, Naruto-kun. I'll bring you the books about the history of konoha and other academy topics so you can start early. remember that your future classmates have been teached about these earlier than you so study hard and I'll also bring you the books about materials and forging as price"

"You got a deal Jiji!"

* * *

His rutine changed again, now to WEPERERS (P being PhysicalEducation/practice, the others you know already) and soon he learned the basics of all the books the sandaime gave him.

But some information he read caught his full interest:

The shodaime while all powerfull and bla bla bla, he had a wife called Uzumaki Mito who aided him seize eight of the nine bijuu and temporally seal kyuubi no kitsune away bla bla bla yondaime the yellow flash bla bla bla defeated kyuubi no kitsune as is attacked konoha the 10th of october of 736ar... the same day as his birthday...

'Red was kyuubi! that was why _Them_ called her demon! and since she heals me after the beatings _them_ give me they must think I with her! but i'm not, then... and in all of this, where is she? I know she was beaten by the hokage and it has to be close so she can come and heal me and I have seen her twice now... but then, where?'

Knowing "Red" was kyuubi no kitsune was... odd for young Naruto. She was warm, good and healed his wounds, but the books the sandaime gave him telled she was a force of nature, unestoppable and evil. For a moment Naruto was in doubt, was Red evil or good? was HE evil or good by receiving help of Red? Then as always in his short live he let his instincs guide his answers. Naruto has never done anything bad, Naruto was called demon by _Them_, Red was called demon too, Red did attack _them_, Red came to heal when _Them_ beated Naruto, Then Red was good and _Them_ were bad, then Red was right at attacking _Them_.

With his doubt solved he continued his reading.

* * *

Another year passed another beating came, this time he almost outrunned _Them_, but then an anbu with the mask of a dog blocked his path and threw him to the enraged villagers who couldn't beat him as much as other times as they were exhausted. Not that Naruto could know as the dog anbu decided to join the fun and used his (raiton) chakra to electrocute him and knocking him out.

Naruto woke up at Red's sewer and inmediately runned to hug the sleeping Kyuubi

"Red! I missed you so much. This year I discovered you are the kyuubi, but I dont mind it! I owe you my life Red, and I thank you for healing me whenever i needed it"

He didn't recieve nor expected a reply and after discovering Red was the kyuubi he finally understood why she was sleeping: She was exhausted. The yondaime must have been a great opponent to tire Red so much.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind us sleeping together, but your fur is reeeeeeally soft. I hope to see you in the morning, but if not lets see each other the next year"

* * *

His sixth year of life was just like the ones before with the difference that instead of reading several subjects Naruto focused in a particular one. It all begun that morning...

Naruto woke up at the hospital and just like the years before the hokage came and talked to him, this time he took the boy to a Ramen bar named Ichiraku wher he met a kind man and her daughter. The food wasn't poisoned and it was quite delicious. The fact that his stomach didn't ache for eating rotten food was a first for Naruto and it reminded him that there still existed good persons in that hellhole of a village.

At the evening they passed through a tailor where Hiruzen told naruto to choose jumpsuit and he would buy it as birthday gift. He chose a dark orange one with black trimming in honor of his only friend.

It was while walking back his apartment that Naruto fidgeted as he did when asking something

"Ne, jiji" "yes naruto-kun?" "can I learn fuuinjutsu?" *cuckle* "I don't know naruto-kun, can you?"

while Naruto pouted the hokage wondered about his question, why would the village weapon would want to learn fuuinjutsu and most importantly where did he heard about it

"Mou, mean jiji. I'm asking cause I was reading about the hokages and read that the yondaime won singlehandly the third shinobi war using a fuuinjutsu technique called hiraishin and his personal jutsu the rasengan, earning the moniker of Konoha's yellow flasher"

... hehehe...Hiruzen laughed at the young's mistake who was blushing red at his mistake. At the very least it answered where he learned about sealing

"yellow Flash, naruto-kun, not flasher. Imagine the embarassment he would have if the office-nins from iwa made the same mistake as you, he would be the strongest pervert konoha would ever had, even jiraiya wouldn't dare to do such a thing"

After a few laughs the duo reached Naruto's department and the old leader considered the weapons request. Konoha had a handfull of sealing masters and not everyone of them was at his student's level. Plus, there was the fuuinjutsu scroll his Sensei's wife had left, it used uzumaki blood as key and kushina never opened it. but he still needed the why.

"Naruto-kun, before I leave, why would you want to learn fuuinjutsu?"

Doing his best to hide his reasons the boy spoke "why jiji, I want to be the very best (like no one ever was!) that way everyone in the village will respect and acknowledge me!" please buy it, buy it!

"You do know sealing need good caligraphy and patience, don't you?"

'yes! just a little more.' "I can be patient if I want and my kanji are very much readable 'ttebayo!"

It was true, his body was almost made to stay large lenghts of time still and his strokes were firm and legible, it wasNaruto's personality the only thing that could impede him, but if he was interested in something it was almost impossible to separate him from it and the fact naruto could learn the shiki fuuin for when it were time to pass kyuubi to his children if he learned fuuinjutsu he decided.

"Very well Naruto-kun, expect a chunin at your door tomorrow with a fuuinjutsu teaching scroll made by my sensei's wife Mito _Senju_, it was made so it adapts as you advance in the arts of seals so I wont have to bother with sending you more scrolls as you learn"

Little did Hiruzen know he just gave Naruto the key for his happiness and Konoha's doom

* * *

"Hello Red-chan, I have waited a year to meet you again"

Once again after fainting from the beating at his birthday (which barely happened due how exhausted were the villagers after chasing him), Naruto climbed the sleeping kyuubi's back and cuddled at her nape.

This time he could finally read the seal tag learning it had the kanji for "seal", but just stored the info in the back of his head as he just wanted to be close to his friend.

"This year I have learned a lot about seals and even made my first own storage scroll which I use to keep all my things safe, I'm considering putting the seal in my right arm. Oh, and talking about things, the hokage-jiji gave me a jumpsuit. It's Orange like your fur and has black trimming like your marks. It might not be just like your fur, but it's quite similar. I think you'd like it... so, please...wake up...I need you more than just for healing..."

Saddly, the kyuubi didn't wake up and Naruto cried himself sleep while trying to hug as much fur as he could.

* * *

The Seventh year of his life was when he begun his time at the academy. The Hokage entered him early hoping to make the village weapon usable as soon as possible

At first Naruto tried with all his efforts to learn what the teachers said, but most of it he already knew or was useless for him unless he planned to be an office-nin, which he did not want.

Naruto begun to asssist to less and less classes as he prefered to learn fuuinjutsu or practice with his chakra control (which he was at surface attaching already), but there was One class he was interested in that he'd always assist and learn all he could: Alchemy (as science. the beginning of chemistry). While the more extremist theories like transmuting coal into gold were far from being real, the theories of everything being made from athoms and its application to ninjutsu were very real and proved.

Thanks to this science, persons without the respective kekkei genkai could use elements as Hyoton (ice release), Futton (boil release), Shakuton (scorch release), Shoton (crystal release), Koton (metal release) and Jiton (magnetic release) which were relatively easy to reproduce if the ninja user knew how to proportionate the elements for the desired effects and had the necessary chakra and chakra control while alchemists were still investigating how to recreate elemnts like Mokuton (wood release), Jinton (swift release), Bakuton (explosion release), Chiton (Dust release) or the Ranton (storm release).

In theory, if one have enough chakra and apllied the teachings of alchemy one could safetly reproduce the level of affinity the nidaime hokage had at using the atmosphere humidity to use Suiton (water release) jutsus.

Still, while he learned a lot of this subject it wasn't from the teachers he learned, they just introduced it as a explication of many questions the other students had about how physical matter functions. All of his questions were ignored or taken as a disrespect for interrumpting them. It was this that caused another change for naruto which soon developed into a mask of foolishness aand aloofness while he infiltrade into the acaademy's library in search of knowledge.

That year the classic mob of villagers didn't manage to knock him out and neither did he meet the kyuubi even if she did healed his wounds and her chakra covered him as a warm blanket.

* * *

The following two years followed the rutine of WEAEPEFS (A for Academy/Alchemy and F for Fuuinjutsu) and the more time passed the more he would began to intentionally lower his grades as he soon found the dumber he appeared the fewer persons hated him and ignored him instead.

It was also at this point he suddenly had intense needs to prank people, but he fought those feelings as he knew they wouldn't do him any good... ok, maybe he did succumbed to the temptation once (or several) times, BUT he did cleared his tracks, made an alivi and throwed subtle hints pointing to different people.

Who ever said Vengeance wasn't sweet? With the amount of ryo he had now he could buy all the dango of the world!...for some reason that thought made him feel hollow...damn, talk about moodkiller.

At the last year the academy begun to teach ninjutsu (well, three ninjutsus) two of which became his best friends after kyuubi 'no one could compare to Red afterall'. The Kawarimi (substitution) was a life-saver and an escape rope for whatever problems he might be as soon as he learned to use it seallessly. The Henge (transformation) was his best tool at shameless infiltration, he could just henge into a random civilian boy and everybody at the village was none the wiser, this allowed Naruto to have a healthier diet, better house-wares and more variety of clothes in the same color-scheme as his jumpsuit.

Sadly this also meant that once again he evaded the angry mob most of the time and that neither did he felt enough pain to faint and meet Red again.

* * *

At the time of his "last" exam at the academy at August, he Failed! and it was that daaaaaamn Bunshin (clone) jutsu's fault! it was the third and last ninjutsu the academy teached and not even all the chakra control he learned while walking on water allowed him to create three dammed clones!

The new academy year begun and Naruto felt even less interested in following the teachings as he already knew what he lacked and he wouldn't get more control over his chakra by listening to some chunin bickering theories at the class.

By the time his tenth October came he decided to confront the mob, going against his very instincs in hopes of meeting kyuubi once again... He failed. It seemed that so many years of beating numbed his nerves and the villagers tired before he could even feel something more hurtful than a migraine.

But not everything were bad news. A few months after his birthday the teaching scroll of Mito Uzumakiwarned him that pass that point only a true Uzumaki would understand the fuuinjutsu teachings and that the reader had to offer his blood to the scroll if he wanted to continue. Quickly realising that was a Chishio Fuuin he bit his thumb, touched the scroll with it sending some chakra with the blood and hoped against hope that he was really an Uzumaki and it wasn't just a random name the orphanage picked for him.

To his awe and delight, He was an Uzumaki! Now he just needed to finish the journeyman level to be recognized as one in the eyes of his clan.

Time flew again, and his second try at the exam came. The Bunshin knocked his 12th position to a fail. It seemed that not even walking up a waterfall with a rock stuck to your back with only chakra wasn't enought control to form a ilusionary bunshin.

It was now that the Hokage decided to take the matter in his hand and called Naruto to his office where he explained his displeasure and the boy explained his problem and how he was trying to solve it. The sandaime was impressed at his chakra control and decided it was time to reveal his Uzumaki heritage to the boy. Naruto did his best to appear surprized and it was only thanks to truly being surprized to know Hiruzen knew about the uzumaki clan that he pulled the show.

(AN:Uzumaki Clan Traits: Chakra Density, Chakra Constructs, Longevity, High Stamina, Red hair, Quick tempered and "datteba**" verbal tick)

It was then that he learned that his clan had such a high chakra density they could create energy structures, which also explained his bunshin problem. Asking for help for his problem to the Hokage was met with success as he couldn't afford another year of not having the village's weapon active. That day he recieved his key to Success: The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

This year was definetly the most productive of all. Thanks to the Kage Bunshin he completed the Journeyman level of the Fuuinjutsu scroll his clanhead had left him and now he was a true Uzumaki at the eyes of his clan; he also managed to infiltrate, a kage bunshin actually, into the village's jutsu library where he learned the basic exercises for all the basic elemental manipulations, various E-rank jutsus meant for camping like Sekka no jutsu (Flint Fire) and other daily necessities like Dojō kōun no jutsu (Soil Tillage) and two very useful D-rank jutsu: Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker) and Kanashibari no jutsu (Temporary Paralysis) and inmediately sent a KB team to practice these techniques.

When the october mob came for him, he was ready. Applying all his knowledge in the village, deception and escape Naruto managed to lose his tail and hide in one of the most obscure passages at the sewers where he stayed until morning. It was a victory even if a bit hollow due the lack of a certain vixen, but still a victory.

And now, after all these months of practice and learning, here he was, at the last exam which he would pass no matter what.

...

He failed?

* * *

Naruto was waiting for his "sensei" to appear with a false "forbidden scroll" on his shoulders and dressed in his "battle attire": A pair of black anbu pants and combat boots, a mesh shirt and a rusty orange over-shirt and a black flak jacket, all reinforced with seals and with many pockets fitting scrolls in them with diverse barrier and containment seals. Of course, all of this under a Henkan no jutsu (Conversion) (which was his personal and solid variation of the Henge) to appear normal.

It was all part of the Hokage's plan to trap and capture a spy while also evaluating Naruto's growth. who as soon as he noticed a chakra disrrupting seal at the floor tile he stood decided to ignore it to discover what was happening while also informing the sandaime of his decision.

Hiruzen was not happy to hear his weapin had failed again, but after hearing his explanation he deviced a plan to catch Mizuki, send him to the TI and evaluate his weapon at the same time. Sadly (or was it thankfully?) this also meant Naruto had to disarm and seize himself and his _male_ anbu team guards and a quick combo of Kage Bushin and Oiroke no jutsu (sexiness) (a variation of the Henka no jutsu) made the first part of his plan work. Oh, Haremu no jutsu (harem) what a wonderful creation indeed.

* * *

"What are you doing? Naruto!"

'eh? it's Iruka, what the hell is he doing here? damn, I should have know Bandō (Bottlenose) would come, he's the only one who would ever get close to catch me'

"Heh, I found you Bandō-sensei!"

...

"Baka! it's Iruka! and its I that found you!"

hehe, it's always fun to get him under the dolphin's skin

"Tomato tomato" (google it if you don't get the reference)

While it was a nice conversation both of them were forced to jump to evade several kunai on their direction.

"Ne, Mizuki-sensei. About time you came! I was getting bored here 'ttebayo"

"Shut up stupid brat! I was only using you!" Getting the fabulous idea of breaking naruto before defecting he pinned Iruka to a tree with several kunai and spoke

"Do you want to know why you are hated, why no one will ever acknowledge you? The night of Kyuubi's attack, the Yondaime didn't kill the kitsune. He sealed it, in you! The kyuubi no kitsune that destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tails fox!"

Mizuki readied a fuma shuriken, but before either chunin could do anything a second Naruto came from behind and knocked him out with a swift blow to the nape

"let's go Bandō-sensei, I already searched the surroundings, wherever or whoever he wanted to take the scroll is not nearby or has already noticed us and wont reveal itself"

And so, it begun Naruto's ninja life

* * *

Hellooooow there, I'm happy to tell you I will try and write a story out if this bunch of letters and lines and don't forget to leave comment, vote at the poll and enjoy the preview of chapter 3: of Demons and Waves I

...

"So, my jailor has finally deign to meet-" "it's you!"

The kyuubi found herself rudely interrupted, but contrary to the angry verbal monologue of her beastness she expected she found her forepaw being glomped by a teary Naruto.

"You finally woke up, Red-chan!"

...


	4. Beginnings III

AN: It seems I can still write kinda lengthy chapters. Due this miracle the wave arc will be delayed by one chapter in order to keep them at readable length and possibly two. And so, this is Beginnings III.

In this story Minato will be the abandoned son of jiraiya and tsunade had due a really bad discussion with Orochimaru after their defeat in the hand of Hanzo the salamander around year 701 (in the manga he is about to reach his 30 years of life when he becomes hokage ).

They abandoned him not intentionally but cause Hiruzen and Danzo agreed that Konoha couldn't lose two of her best jonin to child rising and because of Tsunade's opposition to tell anyone but her teacher's wife about the pregnancy she hid behind a powerful genjutsu. (the real reason for the creation of her jutsu, not that youth crap)

Hiruzen never knew until his wife started to behave more distant as the delivering date got close and finally found it the day of Minato's birth. After telling her she miscarried the child she became depressed and only Dan and yer little brother kept her going. Hiruzen and Danzo soon forgot about the abandoned child and never found about Minato's Senju Heritage.

Now as to continue the timeline:

736ar Naruto is born/kyuubi's attack - 739ar (ending months) Kumo-Konoha treaty/Hyuuga fiasco - 744ar Uchiha massacre (hehe, just in time for "shi shi" year)

748ar - Naruto graduates/wave arc (finishing the year)

749ar (mid months) chunin exams begin/ (ending months) sound-sand invasion to konoha and search for tsunade arc

750ar (beginning months) Sasuke leaves konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Thank you for your collaboration in apprehending a traitor to the leaf naruto-kun. The pay of a B-rank mission will be delivered to your apartment tomorrow morning an hour before the team selections are communicated to the new genins so you can buy anything you may need as now that you're a genin under my command you wont receive your normal monthly allowance. Do you have any questions?"

Quickly calculating the future usage of the money for the following month, he refocused his thoughts about the information he received that night: Red/Kyuubi was sealed inside him.

"I do have a question. Not about my economy, but a more personal matter I'd like to discuss in private... or with as few witnesses as possible"

Already knowing the subject the weapon wanted to question him he called off his anbu and asked Iruka to leave the room, after which he activated a privacy seal under his desk and nodded to Naruto to talk

"I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in me. Does this makes me a sealing scroll, an exploding tag or a chakra storage seal stamped on a sword?"

'Hn, it seems that the fuuinjutsu classes paid off after all, the weapon knows his place in the village'

"It makes you each one and all of those options. Should you leave the power aside it will simply be contained in you, but unlike any storage scroll you wont survive the unsealing. If you choose to use the power but do it poorly you will be lost in the near infinite power of the kyuubi. Finally, should you train the power and learn to harness it you'll grow strong and will probably achieve your dreams easier and earlier."

'That leaves me no "good" choice but training with Aka-chan's (Red-chan) power, I wonder if she wont mind'

"Should I train with the kyuubi's chakra, hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't be able to train it in public nor do I think the kitsune will let me free to use the chakra. What would I do in that case?"

'It's perfect, he will willingly become our weapon. Sadly, his body still needs to mature more before trying to use the beast's chakra safely'

"Now now naruto-kun. lets not haste. You are still too young to control the beast, I thought you learned patience in your sealing teachings. To control your inner bijuu you'll need a high control of your chakra and hours of meditation... But... Should the need arise I'm sure I can set you in the right path to learn to harness such power"

'Ok, meditation. Let's see what more can I fish'

"Sure Hokage-jiji, I'll be increasing my chakra control in the meanwhile...But there is something that worries me. A few years ago after burning my hand with my firsts tries at a the Fuka Hoin (Fire Sealing Method) a red chakra surging from my skin and healing the wound. Would this mean the seal is weakening or is it part of its functions?"

'Oh, he noticed that too, I guess that since the beatings were so regular some of the information in those memories wouldn't be considered taboo and let him remember that...well, it doesn't matter as long as he understands his place as the village's weapon'

"It seems to be part of the many functions of the seal array that it's located at your solar plexus. It should appear if you channel some of your chakra there. Would you mind telling me what more does it do, if you can?"

Not one to waste an opportunity like this one, Naruto nearly tears his mesh shirt and over-shirt to expose his torso and channel some of his chakra to make the infamous Shiki Fuujin (Demon Consuming seal) visible.

It was truly a work of art, while it appeared as a simple spiral surrounded by eight lines that got exponentially thicker the nearer to the seal they were, to the eyes of an expert it was an Icosikaitetragram (like the pentagram but with 24 edges) which consist of eight trigrams made entirely of fuuin symbols and some kanji.

Each of the trigrams having a different function which consisted of Sealing, Containment, Absortion, Filtering, Integrating, Converting, a Second and sectorized Containment and Security/Encrypt; the Spiral was in fact a regulator for the absortion, filtering and converting functions, but was influenced by the secondary containment and the security functions and was also incomplete, not in the "not finished" sense, but as an intended division to form a key and keyhole effect.

After telling all of this to the Hokage, the old leader couldn't hide his amazement to both the complexion of the seal and the level of seal understanding the young weapon in front of him had.

"Very good Naruto-kun, your sealing studies were time well expended in the end. As you said the seal is incomplete as the key for it is being guarded by my student Jiraiya of the Sannin who will be your teacher in bijuu chakra control as soon as your body matures enough for the training. Do you have more questions I can answer?"

'It seems you never knew everything eh "hokage-jiji". No matter, I just felt there are two other seals in my body that I'll be unsealing tonight, we will see what else you have hidden from me White-Sama'

"That will be all Hokage-jiji. I'll return to my apartment and go to the team selections tomorrow. Until next time"

Nodding the village's weapon to leave Hiruzen called his anbu in and ordered one to bring Danzo before him.

'It seems the weapon will be a great asset to konoha. Now, to tell Danzo the new information of the seal and reconsider our "seal masters" evaluations, if a child even if an Uzumaki can learn this much about the Shiki Fuujin with just a few years of sealing teaching we have really lower our standards'

* * *

'Privacy, Isolating and chakra containments seals up, running and triple checked. It seems I can't secure my room more than this unless I want to seal it in another dimension...oh, there's an idea I would like to try someday'

Naruto sat in the center of his bedroom indian style after painting his walls black with how much ink he used in the aforementioned seals and while some would say 'overkill' he just couldn't help but think it was still not enough. The could be NO leakings or everything he knew would be sealed away.

After examining the seals on his nape with two mirrors and a view zooming seal he reached the conclusion all those deja vu's feelings and hollow silences were justified due having this TWO memory altering seals. One to seal away specific memories and the other to prevent new ones about certain subjects from being remembered and sent directly to the first seal.

It really angered Naruto that he almost didn't even remember seeing the two seals a few minutes before.

After properly sealing his bedroom, so not even the neighbour howl whose nest was resting on his window's sill would notice what was happening inside, He proceeded to unseal both memory seals at the same time with two shadow clones assistants as to not activate the binding the two had and fry his brain up.

Even doing so didn't help the phantom pain that came with his sealed memories and for the first time in almost four years, he fainted.

* * *

Drip...Drip...Drip...

Naruto waited several minutes to rise from his place laying on the wet floor of a recently remembered sewer, which oddly looked more clean than what he remembered, now the water barely covered up to the soles of his naked feet, he also found himself dressed in that old jumpsuit the White-Sama had brought him all those years ago, but enlarged to fit his new height.

'I'm...here?...Aka-chan!'

As fast as his body let him, Naruto sped through the tunnels of the sewer which now looked more like an unending boil room until he finally found himself at the Chamber that contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the bars that separated him and the very much awake vixen.

"So, my jailor has finally deign to meet-" "it's you!"

The kyuubi found herself rudely interrupted by the young boy she saw rush into the chamber of her jail. He had red spiky hair that framed his tanned face with nearly no baby-fat where two slitted sappire-blue eyes stared at her with mixed feelings. He weared a dark orange jumpsuit with black trimming and lines that almost matched her own fur (the main reason she hasn't try to kill him yet)

But contrary to the angry verbal monologue of her beastness she expected and hear several times before (four, to be exact) she found one of her forepaws being glomped by a teary Naruto.

"You finally woke up, Aka-chan!"

...

"Wow! Time out young kit! I don't ever know you and you already call me petnames? whatever unmanners have that bitch taught you?" Said the vixen while pushing the human boy away "b-but!" "Now, I think you may have met me before while I was sleeping, but that doesn't mean you know me! and..." *teary eyes* "I mean...that...You don't know me that well, if you haven't talk to me at all...why don't we introduce ourselves before any...emotive reactions..."

At an instant Naruto recovered his smile knowing he could finally get to know Red and make her his first true friend.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm almost twelve. I like dango, Anko-chan and Ramen. I LOVE the color Orange and Aka-chan too of course. My hobbies are training, learning Fuuinjutsu from Mito-Sama's teaching scroll, studying Alchemy and applying it's teachings to make awesome jutsus (in the techniques sense, not proper jutsus as it is pure elemental manipulation). and my dream for the future is to be the strongest Fuuinjutsu-Alchemy Master 'ttebayo!"

The vixen found herself greatly surprized at his blalant confession of love for her and couldn't help a blush at his blunt sincerity. At hearing he was taught sealing by her first container she furrowed a brow, but it quickly changed to surprize at the young boy creating his own jutsus and chuckled when hearing the classic verbal tick of a true uzumaki.

"Ok, nice to meet you Naruto I am..." *mighty sky-pointing hero pose* "I'm the mightiest tempest of fire, the indomitable wind of the southern forests, the immovable mountain of solid chakra, the unending ocean turned into the unstoppable river and the strongest of the Nine Bijuu! I'm Kurama Kitsune Ootsutsuki, Head of the proud Kitsune Clan Summons!"

Cue awe eyes and clapping from Naruto.

"Why, thank you kit, I do am awesome. Ok, lets see. I'm pretty sure I was 590 years old before my sealing inside Mito and the last time she talked to me before being sealed inside kushina-bitch it had passed 108 years more. Thats 588 years of being the strongest being alive! awesome no? I like pranks, illusions, hunting normal rabbits (female demon rabbits are for other kind of eating, kukuku...), my family, the Uzumaki Clan as it was founded by my half-sister tough I don't know nothing about them since my second sealing due kushina-bitch being a bitch and never talking to me. My hobbies are creating new and creative illusions, hunting, dancing and my dream for the future... Finding the cure for my tanuki sister, Shukaku, who is a bit sick..."

Naruto found himself surprized if how long the kitsune had lived and was amazed he was family with a bijuu, but also felt sad for his distant aunt, he hoped she could get better too...Wait a minute!

"Kurama-chan! Kurama-chan! I'm sorry to be the one to tell this to you, but our family clan was killed two years after Mito-Sama died in the Second Shinobi War. T-the allied forces of K-kiri, Kumo a-and Iwa destroyed U-uzushio...completely"

The reason for his stuttering was the heavy Killing intent the legendary vixen was emanating, he was almost breathless (in his own mind!) until Kurama noticed this and reigned control of her emotions and embraced the frightened Naruto with her tails until the both calmed.

"I'm sorry naruto-kit, it's just that your clan and I were family and Family is the most important thing you can have. Please proceed, while I will not like it I need to know what happened to our family"

"Hai Kurama-chan. Let's see, it seemed that the allied forces somehow found a way around the whirlpools and since we were an Island we were forced to fight them alone, this kushina must have left the village before the initial attack since there was no notice of uzu during the near two year war with the enemies and the records in konoha say they just received the new of Uzu's destruction by the vocals of the enemy villages that were proud of their actions even if they had to lose nearly trice times the number of Uzumaki forces. Even if the records don't say it we were victorious even in death"

The bijuu and Uzumaki shared a minute of silence with grim smiles.

"And what of the Senju? and the..._Uchiha_" She said the last word like venom

"Both of them are almost extinct, but they destruction came at different times. The Uchiha were recently put at near extinction barely two years ago by a rouge genius of their own blood, the only survivors are the missing-nin Itachi and the just passed genin Sasuke. The Senju were killed all but one with the Second and Third Shinobi Wars, the survivor is Tsunade of the Sannin. She was given that title after being defeated by Hanzo the Salamander by the man himself so I don't know why all konoha think being a Sannin is such a big thing..."

That title too confused Kurama who could neither understand why anyone would like to keep a title given to you after losing a battle. She was happy the traitors were forced to take a spoonful of their own medicine, but something that surprised her more is that the kit didn't know of his full heritage

"Naruto, you do know you are half Senju, no?"

"Nani?! How can it be? More important, How do you know?!"

"You see, the Senju that formed the clan itself was also a half-brother of mine"

"wow...does that means that the Uchi-"

"DO NOT END THAT PHRASE!"

If the first KI frightened Naruto, this time it almost killed him if it wasn't forced down by a panting, but irritated Kurama who stared him down with kind but serious eyes.

"Naruto-kun...You must understand, we of the Ootsutsuki family will never again be related to the likes of those blood-betrayers and oath-breakers. This is of utmost importance you remember"

"H-hai, Kurama-chan"

"and Naruto-kun?"

"hai?"

"Do you mind stopping our conversation for tonight and sleeping here with me? I think I'm in need of family after hearing about..."

"Of course Kurama-chan, before I couldn't come here anymore I used to sleep on your nape every birthday since my fourth" said Naruto with a smile

"...we will talk about privacy tomorrow morning too" said the bijuu deadpaning

"like the privacy seals Kurama-chan?" he said confused

"Just sleep, Naruto-kun"

...

"Sweet dreams... Aka-chan"

* * *

The following morning Naruto woke up to one of the most beautiful sights in his short life: Kurama, the kyuubi no kitsune was spooning him while covering his entire body with her tails and keeping him as close to her core as possible. Her vulpine face was relaxed and her expression was that of delight. The vixen kept breathing the small air that came out of the cute "kyun" noise that came from her snout.

"Kurama-chan" *whine* "...Aka-chan?..." *purrrr* "Aka-chan, I need to get outside the seal. Please wake up, Aka-chan"

But no matter his efforts the bijuu femme wouldn't let him get up

"how can you tell its morning, for all I care the stupid ball of fart in fire can rise and set all she wants, but I'll never answer her call"

'ball of fart in fire?' *chuckle* "I can tell, I have never slept more than 6 hours in all my life, not even fainting can change that"

The vixen who didn't want to let go of Naruto decided to prank her young distant nephew

"why do you want to leave me so soon? Do you dislike me so much, or am I that disgusting? Was I not your _Aka-chan_?" Said the vixen with bedroom eyes and pouty lips.

"Nononono, I didn't mean that! Besides you are beautiful Aka-chan! There is no vixen more elegant and pretty as you!"

"Oh, really? and do tell me Na-ru-to-kun, what do you see as beautiful in lill' old me" deadpanned Kurama at being compared to common foxes

"ah...umm..etoo...Your Tails!"

..."my tails?"

"yes! they are bushy and soft...like cotton made of silk!"

...

"Oh Naruto-kun, so young as already chasing tails! Oh poor of me, sealed in such a precocious boy who will inevitably use my tails to satisfy his earthly urges"

Exclaimed the sly vixen with more than enough innuendo to get through the boy's tick skull and incite images of perverseness in the young's mind making his head steam also turning to a nice shade of red and even the sewer chamber slowly but surely transformed into the love hotel room Anko would make him sneak into the year they knew each other(the tunnels and pipes being the halls and neon lights in the form of his chakra coils)

"Oh my, so eager!" Said Kurama excitedly. While she didn't knew Naruto's mind could change so easily, it was really fun to get him "hot &amp; bottered"

"what?! nonononono! I'm not a pervert! Change back! Change back!"

"Really, Naruto-kun? don't you know only lowly perverts have a sewer in their mind? Like this you would be more like a... super pervert! hehehe... Plus, now I get a bed to lay on and get some real sleep. Let me tell you that sleeping on sewer water was Not pleasant at all. You wouldn't want your Aka-chan to return to that horrible sewer, do you?"

While a bit depressed at being called super pervert he wouldn't force Kurama to return to the sewer so he shaked his head in negation, too embarrassed to talk. Meanwhile said vixen was testing the heart shaped bed conveniently sized for her

"Now, my dear nephew, I'm comfortable enough to tell you to how to leave your mindscape as it is where we are and the why it changed when you had those deliciously lewd thought of me"

Hoping this situation to end Naruto kept quiet and listened to his distant aunt

"all you have to do is 'will' yourself out of your mind, this will not be easy at the beginning, but if you train meditation and practice constantly you wont need more than a thought to get in here. For now, I'm willing to help you, but I wont do it more than ten times. is that ok with you?"

After getting his approval and a fast whipe of her tails Naruto is literally thrown out of his mind with a "Train hard darling!"

* * *

"ahhhh!"

Panting, our favorite ninja wakes up still inside the fuuin-shiki he made last night

"hehe...ho...hihi...ha..."(mwahahahahahaaaaa!)

Naruto clapped and 'laughed' for his host, the sandaime, for such a good comedy he planned and directed, he almost believed for a moment the old leader sealed his memories for mercy, almost being key word.

The only good thing he could rescue from this was that because of their sealed state the memories of his childhood were completely preserved (something that wouldn't be possible otherwise) and that his memories of a certain purple-head were complete and fresh put a true smile on his face.

"But that also reminds me, I have been such a poor and lame friend for Anko-chan in the last eight years... and I think I have just the thing for an "I'm sorry" gift, but that will take time and I have to hurry if I want to copy her seal before the teams selection and the real genin exams.

Naruto dehenges as he wanted Anko to see the real him and Shunshins to the tower of training ground 44 which's location was once again familiar for him...

* * *

Only for him to be immediately tied upside down with a shibari style ripped of some Hentai mangas he used to learn to read with anko. Who was also looking him down dressed with a pair of see-through panties, a garterbelt with black stockings and nothing more.

...

"Page 35, Oh my Shiba-ri!... nice Kinky new nightgown... Murasaki Dango-chan..." (Purple dango)

Said Naruto between breaths and the blood rushing down his brain. Thankfully this was stopped by a teary eyed Anko who after hearing her old petname rushed to hug and fill naruto's face with kisses after cutting the rope keeping him hanging.

"Foxy-kun! I missed you so much! but how?! when?!...Tell me everything before I cut it out of you!"

And so the duo passed the early morning catching up with each other even forgetting that naruto was still tied with the ropes as Anko happily hugged him from behind and her breasts rested on his shoulders. The snake mistress was furious the villagers kept beating him at his birthdays, but the fact he got revenge and that should she had intervened she would have been killed calmed her enough for hearing the part of Kyuubi been called Kurama and female which got her in good humor as the strongest being was female which was quickly corrected by Naruto who told her that Juubi was stronger and...she(?) was hermaphrodite to which Anko claimed was hot. The blonde young was neither happy with how the village treated his friend and while it wasn't as much as him due her been in service for longer, the fact that they called her "snake whore" was not welcome at all.

"...And now I have to supervise the chunin exams as the proctor of the second..."

'wait a minute...the gening exams!'

"Anko-chan! I completely forgot today was the team selection and now I'm going la-"

but was quickly stopped by said woman's hand closing up his mouth

"...and I was still talking Naruto-kun. You know better than interrupting me, but as is our first meeting in eight years I'll let it pass. Now, last night I was almost planning to drown in sake when I heard you failed for third time and even if you had passed I wouldn't be able to teach you, but I also heard you'd have been placed under Kakashi Hakate and if I know a thing about the perverted bastard is that he is always two hours late to everything less ranked than an A-rank mission. Well, then since you changed the subject and I have one or two bones to pick with the scarecrow cyclops. let's get you of the ropes and let your dear Dango-chan tell you all you need to know about the cyclops, how to her him riled up and tomorrow we will plan how to humiliate him if he picks to do the bell test"

While cutting the ropes binding Naruto some of her hair shadowed her eyes so he couldn't see her crying

"...It's good to have you back Foxy-kun..."

She never noticed Naruto's eyes catching every little detail of the seal on her shoulder and burning then into his memory.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei I'm sorry I'm late, but a birdy told me my jonin teacher wouldn't come in time but two hours late so I took my time to arrive"

This picked the leaving chunin's attention as it was indeed true, but decided to ignore it as it was getting late and he could almost hear the call of his couch, dumplings and a four hours of "moshikuwa Kaoku: Iryō shindan" special. (doctor house: Medical diagnostic. The actual serie in japanese is Moshikuwa House MD) Of course, naruto having done his henge again to avoid problems.

"Well Naruto, you can thank that bird when you meer it again. Kakashi will arrive within the next hour and your team mates are waiting inside ethe classroom. They are Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto nodded and passed through the door and almost went deaf due the howling monkey...err, Sakura's screaming out for his lateness (I'm SO not going to write her screams)

"Will you shut up? I was going to come just a few minutes late, but a friend of mine told me this kakashi is always late at least two hours to everything below A or I-Rank priority"

'wait a minute...'

"yes I know, I know. I-Rank priority?! That's what he calls every new release of his favorite reading *cough*porn*cought* material. Now if you excuse me I have a new seal to decrypt and you can return to your 'Kamomi' (Duck viewing)"

Ignoring the fuming Sakura and irked Sasuke, Naruto opened an empty scroll and imprinted an exact copy of the Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven) which just as the Shiki Fuujin was encrypted in a picture design, in this case of three tomoe.

'Ok, let's see...encrypting, security, security, security, bla bla bla... Aha!... A containment seal? it's quite similar to the secondary ones in mine...ok, that aside there is the link to this mind seal that should detect... high? yes high brain wave lengths, possibly of the person feeling angry or really adrenaline high... an Integrating seal array that has been weakly blocked, probably to try stop the influence of whatever the containment seal has, but that doesn't cover any assisted activation of the link array...ok this one is for chemist detection and I only know it because I use it for my Alchemy...then there are this holes, but that was her... flesh... then, this means!'

"Ohayo mina!"

Kakashi decided to arrive at the classroom and his concentration was interrupted by the resident Banshee who howled at the teachers lateness and shaked Naruto out of his decrypting trance and notice the newest arrival who seemed to be expecting something from him...

"Uh? did you say something?"

...

"All of you, meet me at the roof in five minutes"

* * *

'Damn, I was getting good advance at the decrypting. what the hell did Orochimaru inyected Anko with. Better yet, what is in the containment seal which is so similar to mine...'

His conscious mind being lost in his thoughts it was only his body that instinctively reacted to evade the blunt kunai, spin in the trajectory direction, catch the kunai and launch it at the inverse direction while powered by the spinning and additional wind chakra infusion.

Never expecting the boy to evade, nevermind counter, Kakashi had little time to avoid being vivisected by the now lettal kunai and it still cutted lightly his chin. It was just at the end of all of this that Narutos mind realized the body had move and the boy stared at the situation: Teacher wide eyed and in defence stance with a light cut at his chin, team mates dumbfounded, Uchiha snaring at him...

"uh... I'm pretty sure you did said something this time. what is it kakashi-sensei?"

Relaxing his stance realising the attack was a reflex and not intentional, Kakashi tried to save as much face as he could and slowly returned to his cool and eccentric self

"ah, Naruto. I asked for you three to present yourselves. You being the first since you seemed so distracted, which is quite a grave mistake in the ninja world, try to not do it at all if you value your life" (and kakashi's)

"Ah, yes. My mistake. Could you present yourself first kakashi-sensei? just to know how much information is required of us"

seeing no lies in the boys eyes he decided to humor his new students and say a bit more of him than always.

"it's rasonable. My name is Hakate Kakashi, the copycat-nin of Konoha. I have my likes and dislikes. my hobbies... I have a few. Dreams for the future...never thought about it. Your turn now Tomato"

"Hey! I take offence in that, I let you know that I have worked several years to extinguish any trace of baby fat. All you see is 100% natural pink muscles and bones...Nevermind that. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, no title. I like foxes, the color orange, ramen, seals and alchemy. My dislikes are Juins, the laws of equivalent exchange and Murphy's; and the time it takes to cook instant ramen, but don't worry, I'm already working in a three minutes molecular accelerator additional attachment (Additement?) for microwaves powered by seals to effectively skip those dreadful minutes of waiting... A~nyway, my hobbies are expanding my Knowledge in Fuuinjutsu and Alchemy, Training my body as to not get slack and Tsukimi. (Moon viewing) Dreams for the future, Being the Mightiest Fuuinjutsu Master and Great Alchemist, 'ttebayo!"

'Quite complex dreams for the deadlast'

"Ok... Your turn Pinky!"

"Humph... My name is Haruno Sakura (Why couldn't it be Kinomoto?!) My likes are..." *giggle giggle* looking at Sasuke "my hobbies are..." (AN: OH Fuck that! I am NOT writing the stupid introduction, Just now that she is an anorexic fangirl obsessed with SasUke, dreams to marry him and likes to stalk him. That's all there is to know until MUCH latter in the manga and since I decided to not change her background so does she in this story. I'll not bash her, but wont help either since Naruto has never talked to her all that much. Don't like it? Either stop reading the story or review and tell me to change this and if we get enough askers I will accelerate her maturing process. Back to the story)

'Fangirl...' was the collect thought

"Ok then. Broody, your turn"

"Hn... My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things and like very few. I don't have hobbies nor do I have dreams, What I have is an ambition as I will make it real, I want to kill a certain man and later revive my clan"

'brat just ripped off my introduction and changed the end'

"Well aint ya a bunch of shunshines. I'm almost sorry to tell you, but you have yet to become genins. In order to do that you'll be given a survival test which will decide if you keep that forehead protector or not and be sent back to the academy for a review year and kept as reserve in case a team loses a member. Let me tell you, there is an official 34% of failing rate at these exams meaning only 33 of the 50 graduates will be allowed to pass even if they perform adequately in the test and even then that is IF they do pass."

Giving them a few seconds to process the information, he continued

"Tomorrow morning I expect you to be at five in the morning at the training ground 07 for your test. Oh, and don't botter to eat breakfast, you would only lose it"

And with that the man disappeared in a smoke shunshin.

* * *

AN: Aaaand Cut! that's settles it. I'll have to delay the wave ark for two chapters in exchange of getting more Anko/Kurama time. (oh, and mission time too. Not relevant)

You may notice I leave certain details for the reader to know as it would be really exhausting to describe all the scenes, but the most important ones.

It seems I have some kind of muse of it's my beloved doggie "Manchitas" (or lill' spots as you may translate) who has departed from this decaying world at yesterday's morning who has become my inspiration.

A line of silence for my deceased miniature ewok (She was a Shitzu)

* * *

and See ya later


	5. Beginnings IV

AN: Hellow there, It seems there has been a mistake from my part at the first part of the timeline, thats why here it is in case you were also wondering how it could work if one expects the story to follow canon events.

The time line will be measured in BR and AR (before and after rikudo sennin's birth):

?br human wars - 18br Kaguya is born - 1br Kaguya eats shinju's fruit and becomes Usagi no Megami - 0 rikudo is born -

15ar Kaguya returns to shinju/dies (she's 33) - 70ar rikudo is deceased - 120ar shinobi clans stablish - 520ar rikudo's daugther dies (she's 485)/The Day of Theft -

540ar The Night of Madness - 640ar The Beginning of the End/Hashirama Vs Madara battle - 650ar First Shinobi war - 670 twenty years of peace -

690ar Second Shinobi war - 708ar kyuubi is sealed in Kushina (she's 6) - 709ar Uzu is destroyed - 710ar ten years of peace - 720ar Third shinobi war -

728ar Kannabi bridge battle - 730ar Minato is yondaime hokage (he's 29)/end of war by the years ending - 736ar Naruto is born/kyuubi's attack -

739ar (ending months) Kumo-Konoha treaty / Hyuuga fiasco - 744ar Uchiha massacre (hehe, just in time for "shi shi" year) -

748ar Naruto graduates / (finishing the year) wave arc -

749ar (beginning months) Orochimaru changes bodies / (mid months) chunin exams begin / (ending months) sound-sand invasion to konoha &amp; search for tsunade arc -

750ar (beginning months) Yuki/haru no kuni arc + Aoi event/ (mid months) Kurama Clan Arc/ (ending months) **** arc

751ar (beginning months) **** / (mid months) **** / (ending months) Sasuke leaves konoha (now making sense why Orochimaru wants an urgent body).

Yes, I added the Koyuki and Yakumo events as I received a last hour vote for triple pairing and I want to stop writing as we reach the Naruto/SasUke battle at the valley of the end. I find it a fitting event to end this prototype of fanfic. I'll also completely ignore the other two movies as I don't really care for tsuki no kuni's brat, I can just kill the newly enthroned Vizier with poison and the gellel plot was made too early in the series (I consider Naruto is too young to win against that kind of opponent) and I'll be delaying the bad guys birth date and to make the whole event happen after the timeskip I'll use a three filler arcs and that way you can have a more options to choose for the harem.

The New poll will determine who we put in the fanfic's pairing. Remember Kurama is a must and probably head wife/pairing unless you find a better one and post it on a review so I can consider it and add her to the poll. for now, the options are: FemHaku (I really don't know 'why' Kishimoto made him male, but probably to keep naruto immature longer as a broken heart would have accelerated the canon plot, hn...), Anko (seriously, if you didn't notice I liked her for Naru you are really blind), Koyuki (this pairing opens a lot of possibilities ), Yakumo (a simple pairing due her being in konoha and not in a team), Kagerō/Sasame/Kotohime from Land of Rice Fields Arc (anyone can convince Kagero from dying and the other two are good looking), Suzumebachi from Search for the Bikōchū Arc (while older than naruto its not that much, if not Shino can get her), Toki from Land of Birds Arc (Like Koyuki her pairing opens many possibilities), Isaribi from Land of the Sea Arc (She's adorable!), Hokuto from Hoshigakure Arc (She already has a crush on him) or Haruna from Land of Vegetables Arc (Like the other two daimyō)

Other pairings like the konoha girls/Tayuya/Kin/Karin need to be requested and asap as they would need to develop (yeah, no sudden love/lust at first sight with me).

Shion (is a strange/complicated and possible pairing, while I have stated she will get her baby if this Naruto is still oblivious by the time he meets her, there is no simple way for her to leave her duties as priestess unattended. Plus their meeting only happens after the two years training with Jiraiya) or other movie/Shippuden girls will be only considered if I decide to expand the story until their meeting and the following two event/years.

As you'll find in the following chapters, This Naruto will NOT want to be hokage. it complicates pairings too much.

Disclaimer: Not gonna own Naruto anytime soon... or ever.

"xxxx" = speech (unless used for sarcasm) ; 'xxxx' = thoughts ; **xxxx **= grave/distorted voice - thoughts of said voice owner ; ~xxxx~ = written text ;

*xxxx* = expression/sound effect ; KB = Kage Bunshin

* * *

"I can't fall sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Naruto groans while slamming his heart against his old table/desk which would have collapse if he had continued. It was ten past nine pm.

"why can't you let me know whatever these twice Inari damned Juin mean, you baka scroll?!"

~Insufficient Fuuinjutsu Knowledge~

"It's because I lack the knowledge I was consulting you!"

~Insufficient reason~

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

For twentieth time in a row, fourteenth reason and two hours of useless bypass thinking Naruto keeps glaring at the teaching scroll in hopes of it reconsidering it's decision. Crazy? Maybe, but you have to remember it's an Uzumaki scroll.

"why can you help me save my precious person"

The boy said taking a break from the scroll, afterall an Uzumaki never gives up, retreat or stays sane after their tenth's birthday.

Suddenly, the previous words of the scroll shift to form different kinds of mind, chakra and containment seals which naruto scans and memorizes the seals as if they would disappear the following second, but is a foot note that stops his desperation.

~We uzumaki do Everything for our precious persons~

Feeling pride in his clan he studies the seals calmly, but soon finds his blood freeze at the content of the scroll: Soul Sealing. That night he did dreamed with Kurama, but while they did talk she pushed him outside as soon as the vixen heard the importance of the seals he was investigating carried, promising she'd search the souls in him as it was almost impossible they weren't his parent's... or the Yondaime (fouth), but since it was a pair and not only one they decided the latter didn't have that much of a possibility.

* * *

"Daaaaamn, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm laaaaate!"

Quickly scrubbing his unruly hair and body he finishes bathing and rushed into his clothes. Downstairs a KB is making breakfast while another one is still reading the scroll of Mito and telling a third one any new settings of seals he could work with. As soon as the food is ready the clone doing it dispells and informs the other two and the original who quickly arrives to eat a some greens and munched rice, eggs and sausages. Damned clones!

"Ok guys, since you already eat some of MY breakfast you are to stay active until you finish the unlocking damned soul seals and keeping them in this plane or, in the case of Orochi-teme's, making a soul link and add all the cursing, torturing and chakra locking seals we know!"

'Osu~!' answered the clones, cause even if it was extra work it was something they (and Naruto too) wanted with fervor.

Back to Naruto, we see him speeding through the village with a chain of Shunshins, it wasn't a minute later that he reached the training ground 07 in time... in time to hear sakura complain for him being almost late, because it was only two and a half hours and a whole forging book reading later that his teacher came at a leisure pace reading the porn book Anko told him to steal at any cost. Should he succeed, not would he only secure his place as a genin but even order the heterochromia eyed scarecrow to anything below taking his mask off. That would take his whole Icha Icha Collection.

"Ohayo, my cute wannabe genins. I know I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around"

He said while walking to the middle of the place and ignoring the claims of "you're late!" and "lier!" from our resident pinkette.

"Ok, this is the deal: You see these little silver bells hanging from my pocket? You have until noon -" unseals an alarm clock and three bentos from his pockets and settles them on one of the training posts "- to take them. -should you fail to retrieve them AND keep them until the alarm rings, you'll fail! At the end of the test, every person without a bell will be tied to one of these posts and will have to see the others eat these bentos I brought while my walking around. Anything you know can be applied to get these belts. You should already know this, but if you don't come with intent to kill you will never get even close... Ready? G-"

*_tschiiii-__chop chop chop chop..._*

"Ok! Naruto, no wind chakra manipulation if you intent to kill!"

*_tzzzznn-__crack _crack __crack __crack_..._*

'damn it all! wind and lightning manipulation' "The Test Begun!" With that and an instinctive kawarimi, Kakashi escaped Naruto's latest kunai and run away from his pursuing most probable student who was laughing like a madman.

"ne ne kakashi-sensei, did you know that lightning is only weak to wind cause it hasn't enough piercing power? then what can one do? Superheat the air with fire chakra, ionize its molecules and conduct lightning through them to create PLASMA!"

The following was a lesson to kakashi of why shinobi should not mess with science as the plasma bolt Naruto generated from his hands, while not as impressive in size, disintegrate everything in it's path in ten yards range leaving a heavy smell of ozone. Both ninja stopped their tracks in awe, the first for the technique, the second for the awesomeness of the new idea that surged from seeing the plasma bolt.

"What the fuck are you doing you sicko!? You could have killed me there!"

"That's idea of a Plasma Bolt, you dumbass! You said with the intent to kill!"

"That shit disintegrates! How did you thought to pass the exam with a not existing bell!?"

"Bah! that's not even the real exam! The answer is Team Work! But Considering who is with me in this team we would never reach an agreement unless it were the Uchiha who plans it and our SasUke is a lone wolf in process, he will never ask for help. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean I can't use you to test my most destructive techniques!... They are all in working process so I pledge to your patience"

At his call a small chunk of earth rises and separates from the soil and as soon as it reaches Naruto's hand it begins to deform into what seems like crystalized mud and finally it begins to spin and rotate randomly on the boy's hand mimicking and surpassing the yondaime hokage. (and unknowingly his father)

"I found the theory of liquid crystal interesting. By making several layer of it and adding a rotation axis at the middle for them to spin around at different speeds to prevent accidental collisions and almost generating a gravity field hehehe... do I really need to tell you to run?"

Testing Naruto like all the other genins he evaluated was much of an understanding, even if he managed to rile him up his techniques were area-damaging so angering a jinchuriki who can shoot lasers and crystal bombs that shred their target before exploding like a Kibaku Fuda (explosive tag) was NOT a good idea. Oh, he had to dodge again, how much chakra does genin could have? he would have been exhausted at the first four Rasen'ekishō-dama (Spiraling Liquid Crystal Ball) now they were around the dozen for each technique and Naruto stopped forming doomballs

"What happened Naruto, too much chakra usage for you?"

"Pfft, of course not! I'm only stopping cause you managed to send two KB to Sasuke and Sakura to test them and I sent a pair of mine after them to know how they were. They suck, SasUke not so much as sakura, but this still will give me the opportunity to try some of that teamwork you are so fanatic of. Also, your KB doesn't dispel because are reading their icha icha copies, my techniques were limited cause I'm a wind user and when you limited me to not use wind you basically cut my repertory of testing jutsus to a 20%"

With that Naruto shunshins away from the destroyed area range.

'Ten testing techniques already, what the fuck was the sandaime thinking when letting Naruto combine ninjutsu and alchemy... waaaait, he said his hobbies were Fuuinjutsu and Alchemy, how can he be so good at ninjutsu if he never practices?'

* * *

"Sasuke is undressing behind that tree!"

"WHERE?!"

*sigh* 'too predictable'

Naruto had reached the place where Sakura had fainted after hit by the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) which considering it's power over the opponent's deepest fears and affections it may have been too much for a genin if they don't manage to detect and dispel it before it takes effect.

"It was a lie Sakura, you just didn't wake up"

"Naruto, what are you doing here? where is Sasuke?! Oh my g-"

Thankfully, Naruto managed to put a Shōon Fuda (sound deadening tag) above her collarbone before more panicing

"First Sakura, stop panicing. Second, Sasuke is NOT dead, all you saw was an illusion made by genjutsu. Third, after fighting Kakashi I discovered the real meaning of the test was Teamwork so we need to find Sasuke and somehow convince him of this. Did I tell you yet that even if it's true the ones who fail get stuck in reserve one can only pass or fail as a group? no? ok, now you know it. Anyway, I'm going to take this tag from your neck and you'll be able to talk again, but keep quiet. Let's find Sasuke"

It wasn't that much longer when Sakura was forced to wear the Shōon Fuda in mid shouting for Sasuke being a bodiless frowning head

"Yo, Sasuke. Have you finished testing your abilities? We have to begin working in our test now if we want an opportunity against Kakashi before noon"

"What are you talking about Dobe?"

"Please, tell me that at least you know the test is not about the bells but about teamwork. I don't like you, but at least had a little respect for your abilities and you should have notice this even if you don't want to accept it"

"Hn, I can handle him myself"

"Buuuut that is not the objective. So, are you going to stay there or let us dig you out and help us pass this misguiding test?"

"Hm"

"I don't speak Uchiha, was that a "yes" or a "Bow before me"?"

"...I hate you"

"...I gonna take that as a "yes please". Come on Sakura, we got a duck to dig... wait a minute... yeah... I could do that. Ok Sasuke I want you to not resist, but follow the chakra pull you're gonna feel"

Naruto summons a KB and the clone uses kawarimi with Sasuke, who doesn't resist it, taking his place and dispeling.

"Yup, much more simpler. Now, let's a go! we got a sensei to get"

* * *

"ahh, Icha Icha you're the only blessing I get in this cursed day. Why did I had to get Naruto... Aaaand speak of the devil and he will come. You can come out Naruto, either you forgot to hide your chakra or are taunting me and I don't appreciate either"

But to his Surprize the one who jumps into the clearing is not a red-head, but a pink haired girl who throws chakra enhanced kunai and shuriken at him

'Eh?! That is no Henge, but that is Naruto's chakra signal! '

An identical signal comes from behind and this time he sees sasuke who tries to trap him in wires again. Or that was what he was thinking until the thin wires cut through the trees as a heated knife through butter.

'what the hell is going on here?!'

"NOW!"

Kakashi hears five puffs of smoke before his sight shimmers and finds himself face to face with Rin, his old team mate.

"**Kakashi-kun...**"

The Silverette found himself paralyzed as the girl closes the distance between them and grabs his neck with strong hands

"**why did you kill me, kakashi-kun...**"

'No, nononononono... this must be an Illusion. Kai...Kai...KAI!'

Kakashi returns to reality with a gasp and starts panting. that was a scary Kanashibari no Jutsu. Now, where was I... and why can't I move?... or see?

"Kagiru Fuuin (Restricting seal). It completely immobilizes your body's electro-chemical signals and allows us to treat you like a ragdoll"

It's only after his team tie him with ninja wire expertly (even his fingers are tied individually to prevent handseals) to one of the posts that the seal is released and he can open his eyes to see the youngs eating the bentos in front of him with the silver bells on Sakura's lap.

"And before you ask why, you did say that every person without a bell would be tied while the others would eat in front of him. you also count as a person and we are sharing the bells"

"..."

"Oh, and Anko-chan sends her greetings to you Mr. Scarecrow. Consider this" Naruto slaps the Shōon Fuda on his Sensei's neck and shows him his Icha Icha book "As payment for your last lost bet with added punishment for not buying her Dango"

Kakashi can only scream silently and see as his Icha Icha is burned by a low powered fireball as to make it long and painful only stopping and turning his head when naruto steps before him and takes his seal tag

"Where and when is going to be our next team meeting?"

"Tomorrow morning, here around 8am"

"We did it guys! Next meeting is here tomorrow at 8am!"

* * *

"Mission Accomplished Anko-sama! The copy of the original was burned and the book is in this box for whenever you want to blackmail Yaseppochi (skinny person, but also scarecrow and can be read as Kakashi)"

Naruto reports as soon as the room is secured and sealed from any kind of spying and gives Anko a black box while kneeling

"Kukukuku~, Good job naruto-kun"

Then both of them laugh at the ridiculous imitation of Orochimaru and his servants. Only Anko can cut the humor by suddenly hugging Naruto and nuzzling agaist his neck and sigh

"I really missed your warm foxy-kun"

"me too Dango-chan, after recovering my memories of course"

"talking about that...how good are you..."

"with seals? enough that I'm already working in what you are asking about. It wont be easy, let me tell you, but I would do even the impossible for you"

"awwww... too mushy for my tastes" She said deadpanning

*plop* "Really Anko-chan? You eat dango everyday!"

*pout* "They are not only sweet dango... is it really possible?"

"Yes, but I wont give you specifics as to not stress you"

"but-"

"none of that. Now, as you remember Kurama is inside me and I promised her to chat everynight. Would you mind me staying here for the night?"

"don't know Foxy-kun, what if the sandaime discovers us again?"

"I made a KB with half of my chakra to sleep at my apparment and the other three must be dispeling soon making the one sleeping look like it's me since he wont dispel"

"...you really overthink things"

"you mean you don't want to sleep with me tonight?"

"shuting up now, don't make me sleep without my narupillow"

* * *

"...and that's all that happened since examining her seal... You really are impatient ya know? and easily distracted, you have been fidgeting your tails for a while"

"Hump, I'll have you know it's called grooming my tails and you just made the conversation boring, why would I want yo know about you love life? Anyway, I did find your parents souls and judging by their setting in the seal one is in case you use eight tails of my chakra and want to use the last and the other one is if you open the filter completely. I knew that reading the old man's wiggly gibberish would be useful one day"

"If you understand it why didn't you escape your previous hosts?"

"Mito buried me in torii gates and kushina-bitch tied me to a floating rock with chains and stakes. Forgive me if I did not manage to reach the seals"

"point taken. So, do you think our plan to manually activate the security systems is possible?"

"yeah, that part is easy enough. The main problem resides in how to keep them in stasis but not unconscious"

"hey! You're sealed here right?" getting a deadpann "I mean, your consciousness is tied here by your chakra and the seal and unless we were to use up all of it you will stay here. Why don't we put them with you inside the main containment seal? we could turn off the absorbing array or even sectorize the seal so the other arrays don't reach them as they are now, but allowing me to contact them due our mental connection"

"Ohhhh, that's where you were getting...hmn, as much as I would like you to completely turn off the absorbing array your body has grown accustomed to my chakra so if we were to do that it has to be gradual. As much as I would like to not feel so weak, I say we go with the sectorizing for the moment"

Getting a nod from the redhead, Naruto touches the bedroom's walls (the mental representation of the seal) and focuses in the modifications he wants and a new door appears before him, its not much later that he hears an "eeeepp"

"I think it worked, that definetly sounded like a girl waking up on a love hotel, personal experience"

"..."

"What are you waiting kit, go meet your paren-"

Once again Kurama sees a crying Naruto hug her forepaw, this time with tears of happiness

"Thank you, Aka-chan"

*sigh* "...Everything for my beloved family"

"_Minato! is this the afterlife? Has Jiraiya died already and corrupted kami with his perverted books?_"

"I think I should go in the about now"

"I-i_t's not what you t-think Kushi-hi-_"

"_Don't kushi-hime me now ero-baka! I should have know your moniker was really the yellow flasher, but no! I had to believe your lies!_"

"yeeeah, you really have to get in there now. See you later... Foxy-kun hihihi"

And so with a red matching his hair on his cheeks he opens the door and gets inside a very similar room to kurama's. The only difference being the two adults inside it.

The woman had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair like his with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She a high-collared, sleeveless tan blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress. She also wore a black matching shinobi sandals.

The man was fairly tall and fair-skinned, bright blue eyes, spiky blond hair, with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He also wore an open, short-sleeved, knee-long white haori overall, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" (四代目火影 or Fourth Hokage) written vertically down the back. Which Naruto couldn't read, but already knew from his studies.

He decided to ignore him for the time by and greet his mother.

"Kaa-chan..."

That was enough for the woman to turn around and face a miniature minato with red hair and whisker mark on his cheeks

"N-Naruto-chan? Is that you Musuko (son)?"

"Hai, Kaa-chan"

"Naruto-chaaaan!"

Mother and son met in a teary hug... thankfully no sunsets of youth appeared here

"Waaaaah! My handsome musuko died and came to meet us in the afterlife!"

ok, maybe she was still misunderstanding this.

"What?! No kaa-chan, I'm still very much alive! This is inside seal. I modified it so the main containment seal was sectorized and aislated your part so your chakra wouldn't be absorbed by the other arrays and we could meet safely!"

"Then, why are we in a love hotel roo... oh no, oh nonononono-"

One could almost see her train of thought: Handsome son, good with seals, love hotel midscape = Jiraiya has been teaching him about seals and Icha Icha.

"Jiraiya corrupted my sochi! nooooooooooo!"

The despair in her face was quickly replaced by W.R.A.T.H. or Womanly Rightful Anger To Hentai (prevention, but wrote as hentai to fit the anagram) directed towards the only blonde in the room, her hair resembling Kurama's tails.

"This is all your fault! You just had to name Jiraiya his godfather don't ya?! You had to give into your beastly urges and secure your pervertion's legacy in our son!"

"K-kushina... p-please"

It was only Naruto's following question that stopped his beating

"The Yondaime is my father?"

The room started to shiver and rot at a fast rate and degenerate into the sewer it once was which, thankfully for Kurama, was only happening inside the room due it's isolated nature.

While Kushina noticed the change in the mindscape she was more worried about her son whose expression denoted a broken heart, betrayal and sorrow

"N-naruto, you didn't know?... have you not met jiraiya yet? no... you don't even know my name?"

Naruto negated with his head

"I didn't know any of those and I have only heard about you from what he said just know, unless you're Kushina Uzumaki I don't have anything more about you"

"Hai, I'm as you said"

"then I also know you judge people from their appearences and ignored your family even when she was inside you"

Naruto turned around crying and was about to leave when Kushina called him out

"Naruto, wait! what did you meant I had a family member inside me?"

"You must really want to stay ignorant if you don't want to accept her as what she is... Don't try to leave the room, it is the only thing that stops the seal from absorbing you and we still have many things to discuss"

And with that Naruto exits the sewer, closing the door behind him and running into the warm embrace of Kurama to cry his sorrows. Kurama could only catch some phrases between his sobs like "They were there", "Yondaime-teme", "Kushina-baka" and "never forgive him"

* * *

It has been four months since that night. Naruto was called by the Sandaime to congratulate him for his progress the following morning, but he didn't express more than the respectrive and cordial gratitude that was only part of his mask now, any trace of forgiveness for the old kage were erased with that night's discovery.

He followed his normal rutine only changing the academy with the long waits for his "sensei" and the "missions" he was supposed to do with his team. He couldn't see Anko daily because of their respective duties, but they always tried to meet each other once or twice a week for a dango party to distract themselves from the dull life they hated to have. Kurama helped him sleep for several nights after meeting his parents and their relaationship grew to that of close friends as the vixen began to told him stories of her time traveling the world to meet her stepsister and her descendants, the Uzumaki.

This also skyrocketed his fuuinjutsu progress as the daugther of rikudo taught him the concepts behind the _creation_ of seal contrary to his learning of the _use_ of them. He would later find that seals creation was considered the greatest level among Uzumaki and is thanks to this that the whole scroll of his clan elder was completely available for him to read and use allowing Naruto to finish his counterseal for Anko's Juuin and making several more torture seals to add on Orochimaru's soul.

Sadly it was at this time that Anko was send to a long therm mission to tsuchi no kuni. This angered the friends as this meant the counsil was getting tired of her and wanted to increase the risk of her missions to not get blamed for a sudden death.

Naruto could only overload her pockets with protective seals and then some more. Some, like Anko, would consider a overprotective boyfriend, but he had only One Anko, and he would never risk such a presious person he already considered family.

Today, his team had finally catched Tora the cat once again and were in their way to the hokage tower after finally completing the required d-rank missions to begin doing c-ranks, Hiruzen wouldnever allow konoha's weapon to waste time doing d-ranks unless necessary.

"Hello team 7, I see you finished your last d-rank required mission. Good. Please give miss Shinji her cat and you'll be given your next mission"

After a short interruption of the daimyo's wife and her cat leaving, the sandaime explained their mission: To guard a bridgebuilder and the resources he brought to Nami no Kuni, unseal the materials and protect the construction until it was finished. After that he proceeded to call the client and a drunk man entered the room.

"This's the team of super ninja's who vhil protect me? Theyrea bunch of brats! Oh, nevermind. I'm Tazuna! The Super bridgebuilder! It will be u'r jog to protect me with yor lifes"

* * *

An: I have decided I'll update this story weekly. expect each new chapter around the wednesdays if not earlier


	6. Of Waves and Demons

Heloow guys!

Yes, I came back and, as you have noticed, I haven't write for quite a while and that is proof of the little time I have to write. At the same time I wanted to leave you with at least the wave arc complete and so here it is for all of ya who wanted to finish this fanfic.

I have decided to go with a FemHaku shipping for this arc. The reason behind this will be revealed in the story. Also, this means you can still choose two other girls for naruto at my profile. Please, do vote or I wont be able to adapt the plot to the other two girls. Though I can delay the next chapter to get the votes I would prefer not to.

As always, I don't own Naruto and thanks for reading.

"xxxx" = speech (unless used for sarcasm) ; 'xxxx' = thoughts ; **xxxx** = grave/distorted voice - 'thoughts of said voice owner' ; ~xxxx~ = written text ;

*xxxx* = expression/sound effect ; KB = Kage Bunshin

/

'All was happening so fast...'

*Tschiii-Squeecht* "Aaaahhh! Nii-san!"

The chain connecting the bothers gauntlets broke due the wind chakra in Naruto's kunai as he drove it through Gozu's unprotected throat. The boys eyes widened and his body froze as both of ther locked sights and Gozu's lost their shine. It all registered in Naruto's mind as every detail was captured by his brain as if it was happening in slow motion.

'...My first kill...'

'_Demon_!' '_Murderer_'

'Maybe they were right afterall?'

And many other insults and memories came to life and tormented the young's mind in the brief seconds the beheading happened.

"_I'll Kill you..._" '_demon-brat_!' "_bastard_!"

Naruto was freezed in his feet as he could only watch as the remaining of the demon brothers rushed to kill him, to enact revenge and could only think

'When the hell did this day went shit to end like this?'

...It began with a modification of the seal the night before...

[Flashback]

*mindscape*

"...and now we will have our first C-rank tomorrow. What do you think Aka-chan?"

After the mission briefing ended Naruto went straight home and finished his seal research before eagerly jumping onto his bed to fall in the almost natural meditating sleep that allowed him to reach his mindscape. There, he met Kurama and begun telling her his day while cuddling on her nape fur.

"That tora is definetly from the nekomata clan, possibly a nekoshou too from what you tell me. I mean, how many nekomata could live past the 100 years with that line of chubby harpies squeezing the life out of you and survive three ninja wars like she has done? Matatabi-nee would be proud"

"The leader of the Neko Summons right? I think she was sealed and kept at kumo... Anyway, I wanted to know if you have finished with our Mippū-zō rin'ne shiki (sealed image transmigration) to try if we could let you see the outside anytime soon"

The idea was born when Naruto realised Kurama hadn't see the human plane, or the summons dimension, in more than a hundred years! Even when she went rampage at his birth, her description clearly reveals she was controled by a powerful genjutsu. The only sights of that night she remembers are that of battle and didn't count as good memories.

"As you know we did finish it a few nights before Anko had to go to that mission, I just finished double checking it. Anything below flawless could meant the lost of your life and our pride as Otsusukis"

The truth was that she had finished that at morning and until now she had just added a transparency seal at one of the arrays which Naruto noticed but only stopped his sight a second to tell her he did know of the new seal.

"You know I trust you with my life Aka-chan, is it important to keep the new seal?"

The transparency seal was an array to virtually erase any visual projection of an object and while it would make that part of the seal invisible at his navel (even while molding chakra unless is a bijuu tail quantity) he didn't know why it would be needed.

"It has a special effect in mindscapes and even if you don't talk about it you will need it in the future, possibly soon in order to adapt before you fill the requirements for the chunin exams"

Naruto knew then that it would be important to check the seal as soon as his mission ends as it was important, but whatever it was could be done in the months before the exams as it could also distract him from his mission.

"Very well Aka-chan, we will activate the seal now and let our minds adapt the senses sharing. I'm going out"

With a departing hug, Naruto focuses his will to exit his mindscape and opens his body's eyes. As soon as he recovers his bearings he slams his left hand on his bedroom's floor and molds his chakra in the shiki pattern for the Mippū-zō rin'ne which instantly crawls up his navel.

"Fuuin!"

A low humming sound is heard and Naruto hears a gasp, but feels no one in a mile range, which he finds odd, but then a voice reaches his ears... his own?

"I'ts me, kurama"

"Aka-chan?"

It was really odd feel the numbness at his face when his aunt talked through his voice

"It seems the array for "share" was misinterpreted as "connect" as now I can't see the inside of the seal but I "share" the input of... Quick, deactivate it!"

Sensing Kurama's despair he rushes through hand-seals

"FUUIN KAI!"

Which was not a really good idea as the backlash of forming a senses bond and cutting it so soon makes both, human and vixen, faint

/

The next morning Naruto asks Kurama what troubled her so much to cut the link and she explained that the seal almost linked both of their souls which while not bad, as it would be considered marriage for the kitsune clan (Cue naruto's best imitation of hinata's blushing), she didn't want such a bond to be accidental.

After a few hours of discussion they decided to put the Mippū-zō rin'ne Fuuin in the back-burner and either wait for the hokage to give them the filter/key seal for the Shiki Fuin or make a new one to let Kurama establish a mind link between them. It wouldn't let them see the outside at the same time, as the failed seal tried to, but it would be safe and they could switch the control of Naruto's body quite freely.

now...

"I hate them Aka-chan! the damned Brooder has such a large pole up his ass you can see it whenever he speaks and the pink banshee is oblivious to this and only gives him drooling and raep faces all the time! why couldn't I get an actual team instead of this joke?!"

Our favorite redhead ranted inside his head while playing a round of poker with his vulpine tenant. She was sure she had him this time, the twenieth was the charm.

"uh hu... Four of a Kind and an Ace. Beat that Fishcake!"

Almost throwing her cards at Naruto's face as she went to grab the imaginary gold bars they where betting, but was stopped by a rather irritating image:

"Royal Flush of Spades, GG Aka-chan but try to actually listen to me next time"

The kit really had the Devil's luck

"Damnit all! You got to be cheating! this is the seventh time you got one, Nobody can be this lucky!"

Naruto just picked up his winnings and made them dissappear along the cards and low table

"Your're not one to talk my sly vixen, since right after the sixth time you started keeping some of the cards inside your left ear and between your tails and I still won fair and straight. Face it my dear, you have been outfoxed"

He stood up and was about to leave when a giant paw stopped his return to the outside world

"And where are you going mister? I'm not done with ya"

Kurama said with a stern voice and expresión

"Aka-chan, ya know I have the drunk-"

"No excuses Naru-kun, Use that trick I taught you about my brother Kokuo and stay here until I win!"

The trick in question was a natural ability of the dolphins and irukaumas (dolphin-horses) had develop through the centuries of evolution: Half Sleeping, also called Cat-Napping, was the ability to sleep with half of your brain while the other remains awake and controls your body. In this state your bodily functions and abilities were reduced to an almost literal half and most of the time you resembled a zombie, but it allowed to travel long distances without the need to stop and, if the situation required it, it was easy to snap out of the sleeping, completely awake and mild rested. It was the main reason he wasn't as stressed as his teammates about going to more D-missions when they received tazuna's.

"alright, alright. It should be fine to play a game or two more"

[/Flashback]

Kurama's desire to have him stay longer with her and still report to his misión was what brought him to this dilema.

She and Naruto were startled like a doe caught by surprize when Naruto was forced out of his mindscape and finds his body killing a man he never knew and freeze afterwards, almost ignoring the man's twin who was about to cleave through his skull with a clawed gauntlet.

Many memories of his life without Kurama flash through his mind and it's only a second before dying that his eyes dilate and Naruto is forced to awake one of his latent uzumaki abilities, the chakra density, and make a chakra-chain barrier in front of him giving time to kakashi who restains the demon brother.

"..."

Naruto instinctly moved once again and it was only when his body moved to force a headlock with a kunai on Kakashi, who tried to shake him out of his trance, that his mind restarted and recognized his sensei's face.

"What was the first technique I tested on you on my genin exam?"

One could almost feel the cold monotone in those words. Needless to say Kakashi was surprized by the youngster reactions

"...you threw me a plasma bolt"

It was only after he said the last word that naruto released him and his conscious remembered his first kill and forced him to run behind a tree and unload his breakfast while his teacher relaxed again and teammates watched astounded, but who could blame them? His teacher had used a gen-kawarimi (ilusionary substitution) to make it seem that he just died and their teammate just killed in cold blood in front of their eyes. Tazuna? He was busy finishing making a yellow copy of the puddle the demon brothers jumped from.

"...Will you be ok there?!" *puke* "I take that as a yes! Be back in..." *Pukeeeeeeeee* "take your time, just come back clean!"

Turning to tazuna, Kakashi throws him a pair of cloth pants to later pickup the unconscious missing-nin and start to walk away

"Change clothes Mr. Client-targeret-by-ninjas, I'll be interrogating the lucky twin"

Ending the interrogation Kakashi calls his team over and asks for Tazuna to explain the situation, looking Tazuna straight in the eye for further intimidation.

"My country is poor, even poorer now because of Gato," started Tazuna fearfully. "He came to wave years ago, setting up his new business headquarters. He promised jobs and a new vitality to my people. He lied. It was subtle at first, buying up businesses along the waterfront, then smaller shippers, and then docks and warehouses until before we knew it he had squeezed every last one of out of the water front. From there he began his real business, shipping in illegal narcotics from somewhere in Mizu no Kuni then ferrying them into Hi no Kuni and elsewhere. Me and my son-in-law thought to build a bridge, cut Gato out, he didn't like that but he couldn't stop it. We've been fighting to build the bridge but he keeps sending his thugs down to scare away my workers and he been succeeding, finally we took up a collection, the entire wealth of my village went into paying for this mission... and now you see why I had to lie"

Tazuna's only response was looks of pity, reading/indifference, indifference/brooding and temporal brooding/emptiness. The last one being Naruto who due the adrenaline running through his veins couldn't relax enough to either enter his mindscape or be pulled there and that kept him depressed.

Kakashi gave a damn about the Uzumaki's problem, in his mind it was about time he made his first kill and now he could finally go to more dangerous missions on his own while the last Uchiha was safe in the village or a safer mission. But considering the opportunity he decided to follow the mission if only to get Sakura and Sasuke their first kills too, no need to reject easy kills no?

"I'm sure you have your reasons, but this goes against the contract you signed. I do however know of an emergency protocol thata could aid your cause. If you do finish your bridge, how much time would you need to get the payment of an A-rank mission?"

"ah considering *bla-bla-bla* In... five months if the nami collective merchants sum our utilities and-"

"Yes yes yes, economy. Anywho. Do you know if Gato has his money stored in Nami?"

"well yeah, but-"

"Say no more then, Tazuna, we will add Gato as target to the mission and take the payment from his stealing pockets."

Thankfully the ride was quiet the whole way, not even a rough wave. They walked through the village that felt deserted and given the fog it was understandable for people to stay inside, it certainly had an ominous feel to it.

Tazuna guided them through town toward a little dirt road that went along the coast toward his home. It seemed that as they walked the mist was getting thicker and it finally got in Kakashi's nerves.

"would you hurry up recovering from your first kill naruto? we need you sharp so you don't kill every unknown that enters your perception range"

Were the words of the super thoughtfull Kakashi seeing his least liked student stare the infinite with empty eyes and could be translated in 'snap out of it you useless weapon'. But it was this that allowed Naruto to sense two pairs of eyes spying on them from behind some bushes and throw some wind reinforced kunai that easily cut down their hiding place and two trees directly in their trayectory, not cutting their targets due a quick kawarimi with a snow rabbit which barely evades the falling wood.

*Squeek!*

"Mr. Usangi!" (usagi=conejo, san=three/third. meaning it's the third bunny she took as pet)

...

'she named the damned rabbit again?'

Zabuza didn't bother to even see if the "kawarimi item" was ok as he threw his zambato which the red-head kid quickly evaded by bending his upper body in a show of flexibillity and the others threw their bodies to the ground along the bridgebuilder. He had to admit, the brat had guts. With his sword stucking on the nearest tree in his weapons trayectory he Shunshins onto it to greet his soon to be death targets .

"Nice moves brat, too bad you'll die before you could give me a challenge"

Kakashi rises up and recognises their attacker

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist. A-rank missing-nin. Quite a pleasure to meet you"

"Kakashi Hakate, copy-nin of the Sharingan. A-rank Jonin of Konoha, likewise. Now step aside and let me kill my target if you want to live"

Said the rouge ninja while leaking his KI hoping to thread the rookie youngsters into unconsiousness, but only managed to knock out the girl while the red-head boy's eyes dilated and struck a combat stance and the black haired teen took a kunai and neared it to his throat until his sensei snapped him out of the trance and also noticed the girls fainting.

"That will not happen. team, manji formation... Naruto, create two clones and cover Sakura's spot and Tazuna."

Naruto did as said while Kakashi pulled his forehead protector hiding his sharingan eye.

"The sharingan already, I'm honored Kakashi. Lets see if you can see through my mist"

And so the missing nin dissapeared in a Kirigakure no jutsu (hiding in the mist) and used a Shūi-on no jutsu(surrounding sound) to cover his voice's location as he gave a speech of the body's eight killing spots to at least freeze the remaining genin. These years with Haku sure made him soft.

The result was him almost being able to cut the bridgebuilder if not for Naruto who jumped in his clone's path and kicked the hell out of it, Sasuke barely holding his own against a second clone while he was busy cutting through Kakashi who ended being just a copied water clone. Thickening the mist even more he jumped back slow enough for Kakashi to see and follow him which sent him to his doom as his last remaining clone used a Suigoku no jutsu (water prison) and left him to control it as his chakra was spent.

"ahh how the mighty have fallen, alwaysunderestimating the simpler techniques, don't bother to try any of your lightning techniques though, even if they are the only ones you can do without seals it would only accelerate your death, this is your end Kaka-"*Crunch*

His monologue being interrumped by a waterwalking Naruto who Shunshins on top of Zabuza and punches him into the water, catches his panting sensei and throws him to the shore. Right afterwards, he strucks his left hand on the water under him and charges a lightning ball on his right, Zabuza resurfacing only to watch the brat (who he now thinks has suicidal issues) strike the water with his lightning and shock the hell out of him for several seconds while remaining just fine before the missing nin used a chakra burst to jump out of the electrified water.

"H-how the h-hell did you do that w-without getting shocked t-too!"

The Uzumaki jumping in front of his downed body decided to answer his question before handing him to his sensei for interrogation

"I destilled the water below me to make it non-conductive and accelerated the electrones in the lightning current while also segmenting it to prevent voltage decreasing and/or inestability. Don't take it personal, but I'm going to have to kill you"

"Hah, dying by the hands of a brat... What a joke way to go... what's your name brat?"

"...Naruto Uzumaki"

"A living Uzumaki? Well shit, now THAT... is a way to go down"

But, before Naruto can use a wind-coated kunai to cut his head off, Haku comes in her Hunter-nin disguise and stabs three senbon in the respective presure points to put her master in a dead-like state and spookes Naruto from him while greeting him before he could question her.

"Thank you for taking care of Zabuza, I had been hunting him for days and was waiting for a good time to strike."

"...No problem, but I think you missed your marks as his chakra is still circulating"

'shit!' "I never miss, It just happens he also has information about our kage's enemies that I need to extract before killing him. Would you mind handing me his sword? it right behind you as it fell from his hands when he bursted out of the water"

Seeing the rasonable logic and turning to see his still panting and overall tired sensei for using his sharingan too long and equally tired uchiha teammate, Naruto picked up the zambato and gave it to Haku who took it and banished in a water Shunshin after a quick thanks.

...

*Whimper whimper*

Turning his head to the area his attackers first appeared Naruto found the still living rabbit and went to pick him up and start petting it before going to his downned sensei

"You okay there sensei?"

regaining some of his breath , Kakashi covers his sharingan eye and irritably ordered his 'student' to make more clones and carry them to Tazuna's house while asked the bridgebuilder for directions.

When they arrived to the house the clones ask for a room for kakashi and Naruto goes outside to the forest to talk to kurama

[Mindscape]

"...Aka-chan... am I really a m-monster"

Naruto breaks on tears as the giant vixen cuddles him

"Listen kit 'cause this is something that was taught to me when I did my own first kill. We live in a world where humans and demons kill each other and if we don't stop them they will attack our families and loved ones. You are family, naruto and all of the bijuu clans are your family too. We Otsutsukis protect each other, even if it means killing, so the youngest ones and live pacefully. and if that makes us monsters in the eyes of humani, that's their problem."

Naruto's sobs get softer and he mutters a thanks while falling sleep. Kurama curls and rests her head on her paws while keeping an ear on the outside for enemies.

[/Mindscape]

The next morning Naruto is alerted a chakra signature is getting close and when he doesn't recognize it as one of his team's but still familiar he desides to feing asleep and if found like that by Haku who was picking herbs for zabuza. At first, Naruto doesn't recognizes her so he helps her pick the herbs and they chat a little. After having enough herbs she prepares to leave and was about to tell him her repetitive "Ima boy" speech (She loved to see the reactions she got out of people), but is interrupted by the bunny which just wakes up, rushes to her side and nuzzles her leg. By now, he has figured she is the hunter-nin and figured she was actually Zabuza's accomplice since she never got injuries in battle, crossing the possibility of herself needing the herbs. That and Haku told him she was collecting herbs for her father... Anyway, a uncomfortable silence fills the forest while the two look each other for a while after which Naruto asks her "why? why would you help a scum like Gato?" "...you wouldn't understand" Haku hastly answers and prepares to leave when she hears Naruto's voice

"would meet me again? Tomorrow, same hour?

Now was Haku's time to ask "why?"

"you are one of the only persons I consider as Friends I have..."

Haku picks her bunny and walks away.

The patern follows true as naruto already knows the tree climbing and is given free reign of what to do as long as it was training, sending clones to help in the construction (asked by tazuna after witnessing their usefullness bringing kakashi to the house) and Naruto visiting kurama every night and telling her of his day while secretly making her feel jealous for more of his conversations spin around certain Hyoton user.

Around the fourth day Naruto is trusted with the story of her past and he tells her his own story excluding the jinchuriki affair. But, by the six day, he's told that it would be their last morning together and they depart with a Kiss in the cheek... which somehow ended accidentaly in his first kiss in the lips. Totally accidental from his end that is.

The following morning Naruto is awoken by a scream and quickly shunshined downstairs where he finds inari running towards two bandits who held the kid's mother hostage. Naruto knocks out the bandits and makes two clones to kill them away from the house and patrol the area before going to the bridge where he fights Haku, who has throw enough senbon to sasuke to make him faint a few moments after Naruto arrives.

Both shed bitter tears being forced to fight the one they have begun to love and before things got ugly they are stopped by the sound of sparks and Haku teleports to zabuza to take the hit meant for him. Naruto rushes to the scene by the time zabuza says she had been a good tool and throws her away to resume a battle stance and a clapping noise is heard but he temporally ignores this to reach haku and kneel next to her.

"N-Naruto... I'm s-sorry... I had to"

"shh, it's gonna be ok right, your a medic-nin you must have some bandages, you can frezze the wound so you c-can... can... please! please don't leave me!"

"Naru... I... I love you..."

"..."

And so Haku exhaled her last breath. Naruto was crying her death while finally realizing that the feeling he had all this time towards her was love, the thing he wanted to know about most of his live and now he wished he noticed earlier

"I-I love you too Haku..."

It was then that a fats- Gato comes closer and stomps her hand while talking some nonsence about not paying the missing-nins.

It is then that something cracks in naruto and he unleases a full tail of kurama's Chakra.

A dark crimson aura covers his entire body, the wounds from his earlier fight steam and heal while his hair spikes, his irises turn red and his body and stance turn more animalistic.

In a rush of rage, Naruto kills Gato by bissecting him in two with his hands turned claws and turns to the mob of bandits still angered he feels his chakra flare and transfrom into chains before proceeding to form dual wind chakra swords in his hands and massacre them all. I't wasn't more of a fight that the one between a human and the mighty fist of an angry god. No style, no finesse or skill. just pure and unadulterated power and hatred compresed in the body of a child.

It was minutes and a whole army later that he stops in front of Zabuza, his claws an inch away from the merc's head and brain.

"**NoT a ToOl**"

"...Do it brat, I don't care anymore."

"**HaA**akuu... she...she'd not like it... live..."

After which he falls to his knees while shedding tears for his fallen love and later fainting into his mindscape where he seeks kurama and cries for hours.

Meanwhile Kakashi grabs Naruto and retreats as he is too exhausted to fight and has to heal Sasuke. Zabuza took advantage of this and picks his sword, seals it and retrieves Haku's body to retreat to his base.

/-Days later-/

Due Naruto having helped building the bridge they were almost finished and with new volunteers they have no need of naruto to complete the work.

Naruto constantly makes excuses to visit Haku's gave everyday and is temped to learn the Hiraishin just so he can continue visit it after the mission.

[Flashback]

The following day to the fight, Naruto is contacted by Zabuza who asks for his help to bury Haku and with his permission he takes the body and seeks the clearing the two of them always met and made her a crystal tomb, not unlike the Shoton bloodline but simple white quartz made by alchemy which he filled with protection and preservation seals.

"You must really be an Uzumaki. They were the only ones who could do something like this..."

"..."

A soft breeze blew their hairs a bit as snow of all things started to fall all over nami.

"for her to cry beyond this live... she must have really loved you..."

With his last words said, Zabuza walks away in the general direction of Mizugakure and Naruto is left alone is the clearing

"Goodbye..."

[/Flashback]

He knew it wasn't healthy to stick to the past and knew that Haku'd not want him to do so, but it was hard for him to stay away from it for too long and only the fear of it getting discovered by his team made Naruto return to the client's hause.

And so went the following days by and soon came the time to return to Konoha.

"I'm gonna miss you Naruto-nii"

"I'm sure I gonna feel the same inari, but I got responsabilities and promises to keep there. I do promise to try and come once a semester thought, I want to watch your growth into a responsible man"

Said Naruto while ruffling the kid's hair

"You bet I'll"

And so our portagonist and his team left the town and the bridgebuilder's family waved their helpers away...

"We never really decided a super name for my super brige. What about "Tazuna's Super Bridge"! It has a nice ring about it should I say"

His daughter and Grandson could only roll their eyes

Let it be know it was only after weeks of pouting that Tazuna accepted that the town's people decided to name it the Uzu Bridge behind his back.

/

AN: Hiiiiiiiiii, sorry for the super late update. I was totaly uninspired to right about this story as it didn0t get the reception I wished for, but anywho. I want to thank SeleneAlice for remembering that I still had his chapter half written.

Comment... or not. just follow your heart and you will never turn wrong... If it has already been say: I do not own it. If not, I do own it. :D


End file.
